Soul Mate's
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: I hope you all enjoy this one, quite a few Chap's...so the more R&R's the more Chap's you get LOL : plz R&R. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed my last to FF : xx
1. London Gloom

-1It was hitting winter after DS Hunter and DS Nixon had come back from Romania, they spoke about what happened when they thought they were gonna die.

They tried there hardest to make things work back in London, they both found it to hard they have been through to much together be a couple. Other people constantly watch them at the station they felt that they were living in a goldfish bowl.

Moments after they arrived back in London:

"Sam…." Philip shouted restlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a word please?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"What now….Erm….of course we need to really don't we?"

"Yeah I think we do!"

"Okay my place at lunch okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"That's fine see you in the yard about….12.00?"

"Okay see you then!"

Sam and Phil tried to avoid the subject in the office as everybody picks up on any sort of vibe in the station! Lunch time seemed to come around so slowly, by the time it came to meeting each other in the yard, they both secretly were looking forward to it. Neither of them knew how it was going to go or what the other was going to say. Phil got to the yard couple of minutes before Sam, as she came towards him she had a tear in her eye because she knew what ever does happen they are never gonna be able to have any privacy.

"Hay up duc!" Sam said jokingly.

"Hi ya, ready, your car or mine?" Philip asked

"Erm….Mine"

"Okay yours it is" Phil replied awkwardly.

Sam drove her car to the house and all the way Phil didn't quite no what to do with himself, he was tapping on his knees from the window to the dashboard, he started to clear his throat, slightly rubbing his hands together just to get rid of the clamminess and from time to time he was taking a quick glance a Sam now and then. Sam kinda of looked at him in the end and said.

"What's up you seem stressed?"

"No….not at all just over tired from the flight back I think!"

"Right"

Sam pulled up outside her house; they sat there for a while in silence.

"Well think we should go in don't you?"

"Yeah we should, you've driven all this way!"

"Oh Crap!"

"What now?"

"I must have left the back window open, we took off in such a rush I must have forgot"

"What you I very much doubt it Sam!"

"Yeah….that's what I thought!"

"Stay here I'll have a browse"

"Thanks Phil"

Sam couldn't understand why she would have forgotten to shut the window she also couldn't figure out how many times Phil's come to her rescue and how many times she's said thank!

"Anything?"

"Well I'm not quite sure Sam the back door was unlocked as well, now please correct get me if I'm wrong but I defiantly no you wouldn't have left that like it is, under no circumstances?"

"No certainly not"

Sam went inside following close behind Phil; she saw a couple of things had been missed placed but nothing missing which was really weird. When Sam went to have a little look upstairs all her draws were open and wardrobe doors swung sideway as well.

"Bloody Nora, don't touch anything Sam"

"No….ok I won't" Sam replied in complete shock, wasn't it bad enough that she and Phil nearly died out in Romania and then to come home and find this.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I think just confessed nothing is even missing Phil, who would do a thing like this?"

"A sick Twat that's who Sam, come on grab ya bag your coming to mind until they sort this out!

"Okay cheers Phil"

Sam and Phil went back to the station to report it, as they were about to tell Jack what had happened Ds Turner jumped in.

"Can I have a word Sam?"

"Yeah go head"

"No…sorry I meant in private?"

"Yeah well I'm sure what ever you've got to say, you can say it in front of Phil?"

"Well no not really Sam!"

"Then it can't be that important can it?"

"Actually…yeah it is….I went to your house late last night because I remembered I had left my

"My good luck pedant in one of the draws upstairs.

"WAIT….Shut up…you mean to tell me because you never had a key, you wedged open my back window, went into my draws shoved stuff about, then left it how you looked for that stupid chain and then went back downstairs and walked out of the back door?"

"Yeah pretty much!"

"YOU MUG" Philip said fumingly.

"You had no right to that" Sam shot a look of disgrace.

"I no but you wasn't there and I needed it ASAP."

"That still isn't a good enough reason to break into my house."

Sam saw the chain wrapped around Stuarts neck, she grabbed it by the cross and ripped it off.

"What the F….you doing, you silly Cow?"

"Well all I can say, it can't have been that lucky, could it?"

Philip went to give Stuart a whack but Sam stopped him.

"Come on Phil, scum like him ain't worth it!"

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from?" Philip shouted back at Stuart so everyone could hear.

Sam grabbed Phil's hand and said "let's go", Stuart watch the both walk off together hand in hand. A week later DS Turner found out Sam came on to Phil while they were back in Romania, Stuart finally came to terms with the fact Sam really doesn't have any feelings for him at all whatsoever, if she ever did they are very clearly gone. Stuart started smoking and drinking every night and it started to show. He became very poisonous and revengeful against Samantha and Philip. He walked into Sun hill and saw Sam and Phil laughing and joking together in a corner, as he was coming towards them Sam kissed Phil, Phil was very taken back but wasn't complaining!

"Does this mean what I think it means Sam?"

"It depend what you think it means?"

"Well are we gonna make a go of it or what?"

"Yes I would love to!" Sam said with a mischievous grin!

"Great well do you fancy a private coffee in the locker room!"

"Yeah why not, let's live dangerously!"

As they entered the locker room, Sam grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt as Phil's head

Banged against one of the lockers.

"So do you wanna lead Mr Hunter?" Sam asked with a very playful laugh!

Sam started to unbutton her cardie Phil pushed her hands up towards his head, as she slowly slid her fingers through his hair, Philip was undressing her. Sam tried her hardest to silent her moans, but it was no use whilst Phil was anywhere around to her! As Sam was about to pull her hands away from Phil's hair to touch his face so his lips were touching hers, he pushed her into the on duty room bed. (The duty room was strictly for the officers on call.) Sam couldn't help but giggle, Philip started to tease her by drawing the alphabet with his tongue, from her lips to her, chest, breast, tummy, belly button and so on. Sam was getting to breaking point, where she had to take control!

She pulled Phil up closer to her breasts and turned him over so that she was in the driving seat!

As she slid herself onto Phil she noticed sweat was pouring from his forehead. Phil looked up at Sam and realized she saw the redness in his face! Samantha came up further so they were staring into each others eyes and Philip said.


	2. Getting Rid Of Old Waste

-1"Shall we….you know?"

"NO….I don't…know what?"

"Well…Shall. Shall we stop?"

"WHAT…?"

"I…mean…I just want it to be special that's all, I have waited so long for this miracle to happen…I just thought out in Bucharest we were scared and all?"

"I have already told you Phil I don't do one night stands…I wanted it to happed…really I did…..to be quite honest I have for a long time even whist I was dating Turner, I think if…in fact I know if Stuart hadn't come along I would have told you sooner rather then later!"

"Really?"

"Yes I bloody would have, now do you dare stop Hunter, do you hear me?"

And with that Philip let Sam do all the work; they were at it like rabbits, for a best part of an hour! Sam rolled off of Phil onto the bed, they both just laid there sweat dripping from all over they bodies and sat there staring up into the ceiling.

"WOW….I can't believe we have just kept going…and more to the point…do you think anyone heard us?

"I don't know" Phil replied.

"You know I just fall asleep on you right now Phil!"

"Yea me to!"

"I think we better have a quick shower …and I mean quick Samantha!"

"Yea….Yea…alright don't dig!"

Stuart on the other hand kept pasting up and down the locker corridors and he finally realized, Sam and Phil were in the locker room for quite sometime when Stuart saw them go in he thought nothing of it, until he saw them come back out again he shot an evil look at them both Weeks had past, Jack and Adam had put all three of then on a minor drug case, something light for the two love birds after their ordeal in Bucharest. Stuart started to get quite angry with DS Nixon and Hunter with them constantly rubbing their new loved up relationship in his face for the last couple of weeks. So he slashed Phil's tyres, throw paint all over Sam's door, shoved paper work they need for a court case away, Sam got very feed up with the whole situation and decide to go to the DCI. By the end of the week Stuart was suspended and his transfer was already arranged by the time he came back, when Stuart walked in throw the long double doors of CID he saw that none of his team had even noticed he was back; it was almost if he had never been away. When Philip and Samantha saw that Stuart's desk had been cleared for DC Walker, they looked at DS Turner and walked off before the firework's started!

"Who the hell's put all this stuff on my desk?" Stuart said looking fuming.

"Oh that's DC Walkers desk now Stuart, we all thought you were moving on?"

"Yea but I didn't expect to have my desk filled with somebody else's stuff before I even got my arse outta of the blasted door"

"Oh well your moving on to better places, and Life goes on Stuart!" Said DS Nadir.

Sam and Phil sat outside on the bench for lunch, sitting there laughing and joking as usual!

Ds Turner had been watching them for the whole hour that they were there.

Finally they came back inside to finish working on a case they had been following up on.

"Sam did you know that the new DC moved her stuff onto my desk before I have even had a chance to put my foot outside the station?"

"Yes Myself and Phil told her that it was free, didn't we Philip?"

"Yeah that's right free!"

"Right well thanks for the bloody warning guys"

"That's okay….anytime!"

"No I was being sarcastic"

"We know, but we chose to ignore it, the world doesn't revolve around you, it's not just going to stop because you're leaving Stuart. Samantha snapped back very aggressively.

"What's your Problem Sam?" Stuart quickly replied back with slight concern."

"I'm sorry….do you really need to ask?"

"Hold on…your asking what Sam's problem is, when its you that dashed paint all over

The house, slashed my tyres, do I really need to go on?" Philip said trying to control his temper.

Sam could see the anger in his face his eyes looked like the Hulks and his face was as red lipstick!

"Phil honey, calm down please?"

"Oh…..I see Honey is it now?"

"Look DS turner, we've got work to do!"

"Soooo…..See ya around….Well not to soon I hope, A Phil?"

"Standing halfway into Oz and it still wouldn't be far enough!"

And with that Stuart picked up his box of belonging and walk off out of Sun Hill for good and he promised himself he would never return!

"Do you fancy having dinner tonight sweetheart?" Sam said lovingly to DS Hunter.

"Yeah that would be great but I thought Abigail was in town?"

"She is….She staying with me for a week or so…Why?"

"Well I just thought you'd wanna spend sometime with her and catch up…that's all?"

"Yea well as we are dating I am pretty sure she won't mind…anyway I said dinner it doesn't mean we have to dine out!"

"Well if you're both sure then of course I would love it!"

"Okay that's sorted then…Let grab our stuff and go shall we?

"I'm ready when you are babe!"


	3. Decision time

-1Sam drove to her house with Philip following close behind in his car, when they got to Samantha's Sam jumped into Phil's car.

"Right are you okay with me telling Abi about the past couple of weeks including about us sleeping together, etc…?"

"No of course not…why would I?"

"Did think so but I had to ask…out of respect and all!"

"Come on you…I can see your curtains twitching anyway!" Phil sat there giggling!

Samantha let Phil go into the house as she got her stuff out of the car.

"Oh DS Hunter, what a lovely surprise, I haven't seen you for a while!"

"No you either, and please call me Phil, How are you a little one keeping?"

"Yea he great thanks, where's mum?" Abi asked trying to avoid the question.

Philip picked up on Abigail's coldness toward her son, he didn't bother saying anything to Samantha he didn't want to worry her; he was hoping to catch another moment alone with Abi again to make sure she really was coping. Out of the blue Sam turned round and said.

"Hay guy we've run out of sauce for the dressing, so I'm just gonna run to the store is that okay…?

"Yea do you wanna hand Mum?"

"No it's alright I'll mange…I wont disturbed your game of trivia pursuit…you both look hooked on it, anyway you better stay just in case Sean wakes up!"

"Yea…right great." Abi mumbled underneath her breath.

"Ok I'm off I won't be long, and DON'T pick at the Lobster, do you hear me you two?"

"Whatever" Philip shouted out.

"I mean it?" Shouting back as she slammed the door closed.

There was an awkward silence for a while after Sam had left, the Phil stared.

"Look Abi if your not coping to good you can talk to me you know, I won't blurt it all out to you Mam you know?"

"I know…but I just fine thanks couldn't be better!"

"Right so that's why you cut off the conversation earlier and stared muttering under you breathe when you're mum when?"

"No….I just…Look don't get me wrong I love Sean, but I just…I don't know?

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I can't stand him sometimes, he really does my brain in, some days he can really bang on you know?"

"Everybody has bad days with there kids….Not that I am speaking from experience or anything!"

"No I mean really hate him"

"Well you can love someone, and still dislike them but you learn to overcome that within time together, you bond a bit know?"

"But I don't wanna bond with him that's the problem, I miss my mates at Uni and everything going out late at night, etc…I only really had Sean to Hack mum off, but when she accepted I was well a truly buggered!"

"So you're not coping at all then?" Philip asked with such softness in his voice.

"No I'm not Phil, I cry all day everyday, I shut Sean in the bedroom in his cot and leave him to cry and if that not bad enough I blare the music up just to shut out his cries, and I feel so bad, what cant I need help I can't take cake of him?"

"What you ya mean Abi?"

"You can't tell mum, Phil I've got all the papers to a…"Just the Samantha had come back in.

"Sorry I was so long the traffic out there tonight is mayhem!"

"Really I wonder why?" Abi replied.

"Maybe there was an accident or something." Phil bounced in.

"Mind if I use ya loo Sam?"

"Huh…You don't have to ask Phil silly you know where it is!"

"Yea sorry!"

Phil walked upstairs as he passed the spare room he saw Sean's travel cot propped up by the window, he sneaked into the bedroom trying not to wake him and so Abigail and Sam didn't hear. Phil gazed down at Sean and thought to himself, _how anyone could hate such a helpless and beautiful child like this, what I would do for a chance to have a child and do right by it this time. _Phil sneaked back out of the room and into the bathroom he crept out of the bathroom he could hear babbling! It was Sean.

"Hay little man you must be Sean, how you doing matey!"

Phil admired little Sean for a while just to think of all the times his missed out on two of his own kids life and how tiny there were! Phil returned with baby Sean in his arms as Sam said.

"Oh you found a friend the Phil?"

"Yea I guess I have!"

"But I think he want's his mother!"

"Are you sure…its just he looks so comfy, I think he likes you!" Snapped Abi know Philip knew how she felt about Sean.

"Yeah you think?"

"Oh GOD yes definitely!" Abi Smiled

"Well okay maybe for a bit!"

"Thanks…you know I still have some unpacking to do before dinner, would you mind?"

"Well ask Phil…Sorry hun I'm cooking!"

"Phil….would you mind watching him for a bit?"

"No of course not!" Philip replied awkwardly knowing he wasn't about to say no!

"Well you to seem to be getting on fine?"

"Yeah well I'm fond of Abi you know that!"

"Yea I suppose!"

"Sam can we pop outside a mo, there's something you need to know?"

"Erm….Well…yeah okay give me a sec ok?"

"Yeah I'll wait outside"

"So what's up sweet?"

Basically Phil told Samantha everything Abigail had said to him whilst she was at the store, Sam was really shocked what he had said and thanked him for saying something now. Sam tapped on Abi's bedroom door, Abi didn't answer Sam, and so she tapped once more and walked in.

When Sam walked into her old room Abigail had left the music on and a note to her mother on

_Dear mum, _

_I know how much Sean has grown on you and Philip I have seen Sean become quite fond of him. I know this isn't a good enough excuse to just get up and run away, but I can't cope with Sean anymore I never have been able to if I'm honest. _

_From the moment I saw him I knew I had made the wrong decision from the start, I have already told Phil I did it to get one up on you, not knowing you would fall in love with my baby more then I did. I think I am just about the only one who hasn't. Don't get me wrong I do love Sean but I don't feel like I have that special bond with him and I know he senses that. Please don't hate me for what I am about to do, but you have to understand I am not ready for baby and I will make you proud of me one day mum I promise you that more then anything else. I am going back to Uni by the time you get this letter I will already be on my train back up North, I so sorry to drop you init like this but I a confident you will always do the right thing by Sean you and Phil good luck with DS Hunter by the way his going to be great for you, he loves you so much as he has already told me so! Well I'll have finish up here for now mum or I'll miss my train, please don't contact me I am going to be alright I'll call you when I have caught up on my Uni course okay…I love mum I always will, I know I have put you through an awful lot but not anymore I promise…tell Sean I love him but you're his mother from now on and Phil where he comes into it that's yourself and his choice. _

_Goodbye mum _

_I love you for now and for ever._

_Until next time and another chapter of our life's I will miss you all of you!_

_Miss young free single Abigail Nixon. Xxx_

_Ps, if you look underneath my keepsake box you'll find all the right documents for Sean's adoption already signed by myself now its your turn to make the right choices for your life…_

Samantha couldn't believe what she had just read; she had tears streaming out of her eyes mixed emotions she didn't quite know what they were. Whether it was because she got up and left without saying goodbye, fact that she had left a 2mth old baby in her care, or even the words she had written, she was just so confused on what to do. She walked back down stairs to Phil who had already had rocked Sean back into the Land of nod.


	4. Ice breaking

-1"Hay what's up; did you speak to Abi, what was said you look so upset?"

"She wasn't there"

"What you on about Sam, what do you mean she wasn't there?"

"Read this and you'll soon understand." Sam scooped Sean up into her arms and held him as tight as she could without disturbing him.

Phil continued to read Abi's letter, with the look of horror on his face he never thought Abigail would go as far into giving this tiny miracle away, whether it was to her own mother or not.

"Shit I'm totally gobbed smacked, honestly Sam I don't know what to say"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I haven't really done much for Abi all her life, so I'm gonna have to do this for her also Sean and a big part for myself as well. Look what happed weeks ago with the miscarriage maybe this is about it being my last chance to do something more then just being a copper…what do ya think?"

"Well maybe…are you sure?"

"Yea more then ever"

"Okay well I'll go and get fetch the papers and we will both sign them, just like Abi's asked…okay?"

"Hold on….Phil are sure you wanna do this…I mean become a dad or commit to a hot head like me, if more so with Sean?"

"Erm….let me think…I have no family, no ties, no kids that I ever see, I love you and whose important to you is important to me deal?"

"Yeah well…If you're positive Phil?"

"Well then it's a yessss for Christ sake!"

"I am so glad you're doing this with me, honestly I was hoping you would, I wasn't quite sure how I would have coped, and it's been years since I have changed a nappy let alone look after a baby by myself!"

"Well there you go then, so where's this keepsake box Abi was talking about?"

"Upstairs underneath her bed"

"Okay I'll fetch it you grab the solicitors number and we'll get the ball rolling!"

"Okay…Oh and Phil"

"Yep did I mention that I love you!?"

"Yeah but you can keep saying it I'm not complaining!" Philip said with a big smile on his face.

Sam Grabbed a solicitor's number from the kitchen, Philip ran back downstairs with all the correct paperwork. Samantha and Philip gazed over baby Sean for hours on end; the first night that they had put him down to sleep he settled really well considering his mum wasn't there.

"Sam quick"

"What…Phil what is it…is Sean alright?"

"I don't know his making this really weird noise"

"What sort of noise?"

"Like a grunting noise"

Sam rushed into the bedroom from the bathroom with loada toothpaste in her mouth; she hovered over Sean's cot to hear for herself what sort of noise he was making!

"You Plonka Phil…..His just snoring that's all silly!"

"Oh well….how am I suppose to know I haven't had much experience have I?"

"It okay don't worry…awww Phil don't cry, just because your not there for Alfie or Madison doesn't mean you never will…but for now as always you'll have me and Sean okay?"

"Yeah you're right sorry…just me being really silly and all emotional"

"It okay let's get ready to get to the court…we don't wanna be late for our mate judge now does us!"

"No we most certainly not!"

Sam and Phil had to get to the court on time so they could finalize becoming Sean's legal guardians when they got there they had Gina, Jack & Zain as there adoption witnesses.

The judge had agreed that Samantha Nixon and Philip Hunter would become and remain baby Sean's mother and father. Philip and Samantha walked out of court happier then ever, Phil ran round to the car park and drove the car round to the front of the court for Sam and the new buddle Sean to climb in. When the couple were inside the house they put Sean down to rest in his cot considering he had fallen asleep in the car seat he did twitch whilst Sam laid him in his cot, he look so comfortable and peaceful.

"Sam glass of wine?"

"Oh…Defo got to wet the babies head, now haven't we?"

"Of course, why not!"

Sam and Phil decided to go up to bed and have a cuddle and a chat whilst keeping an eye on Sean, even though Sean was already 2mths they had never looked after him before and they didn't know his sleeping pattern, also Philip had never looked after a baby more then a 20 minutes ever. Samantha felt weird because she had forgotten everything about how to look after a baby considering it had been 18yrs since she had Abi! Phil woke up early the next morning he had already had a shower and got dressed he even made Sam coffee and breakfast then he stood over Sean's cot and watch him sleep angelically!

"Phil what's up, is baby okay?" Sam asked looking very worried as Phil was already up and dressed also look over Sean!

"Yeah I was just looking you know thinking, why?"

"No it's just that… you're up and dressed and is that breakfast I can smell?"

"Yep I couldn't drop back off when I woke up…so I just had a shower and you know the rest!"

"You know wouldn't it be really nice if we could stay at home and spend the whole day just the three of us?"

"Yeah me you and Sean, you know that's sounds like a great idea…shall we call in sick?" Phil suggested.

"Now that's the best thing I have heard for the past month since we got back from Bucharest."

"I know but you know what we have so much paperwork to finish for this bloody court case, I don't think we will have enough time to throw a sicky, do paperwork and spend time with Sean all in one go hun, what do you think?"

"No your right, maybe we'll take some leave after the case has been to court A?"

"Now that sound perfect, then we won't upset anyone else that way!"

"Yes you're totally right, I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

"Huh…..going on then jump in the shower…I'll get Sean ready for the nanny"

"Ok" Sam ran passed Philip and pinched his bum Phil just gave a cheeky grin.

Whe Samanth and Philip got to Sun Hill nobody had known what had happened in the locker room the day the cnew couple had fallen out with DS Turner, so Phil and Sam both walked into C.I.D separately. Sam went and sat at her desk whilst Phil scooped over to see Zain.

"Your looking pretty good with yourself DS Hunter what are you up to?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out DS Nadir!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Zain looked very confused and rushed over to Terry and Jo who were dissuging a case.

"Any of you know what's going on with Phil?"

"What do ya mean Zain?"

"Well Phil's got the grin of a Cheshire cat and I bet it's something to do with that bloody mate of yours Jo DC Maters?"

"No….well not as far as I know…but I'm gonna find out if it kills me…if Samantha's hiding anything I'll get it out of her!"

Jo, Terry and Zain went to there desks until Jo saw Sam breaze in like a breath of fresh air which certainly wasn't normal for Sam!

"Ello…goodnight was it?"

"Sorry don't know what you mean?" Sam replied nervously with her eyes fixed to her paperwork trying her hardest not to give anything away!

"Well your full of smiles this moring and I haven't seen you with your normal cuppa of coffee gluded to your fingers like normal!"

"Really well I've just had a cup plus I'm trying to cut down on the caffeine, the way I'm going I'll have to start attending CA meetings!"

"Sorry, what that when it's at home Samantha?"

"Caffeine anonymous….Joke Jo Joke…Look don't we have a case to sort out come on let get outta here!"

"Yeah….right just give us a tick…I'll meet you in the yard"

"Ok…Jo doesn't take forever as usual!"

"Okay….ok….k, god!"

"Ere Zain I think your right, maybe there is something going on between Sam and Phil…she is also in a funny mood!"

"You see I told you…well you work on her and I'll try Phil!"

"Yeah you're on the first on to know gets £50 quid?"

"On yes always on for a bet…it a deal!"

"Good luck Jo!"

"Believe me mate I won't need it, it's like taking candy from a baby!"

"Yeah whatever!"

Jo got down to the Yard as fast as her feet could carry her! Sam looked at Jo wondering what she was up to. All the time Sam was thinking about what it was, Jo worked on how she could bring the Philip subject up into a casual conversation.

"So how you and Phil getting over Romaina then?"

"Well I don't know about Phil but yes thank you I'm doing just fine, why do ya ask?"

"Just making conersation, that's all…so you haven't seen much of DS Hunter then?"

"Only as much as you guys, whats this 20 questions?"

"No just…." Jo stuttered.

"Look DC Maters if you've got something to say then please do!"

"Ok are you and Phil sleeping together?"

"WOW…Okay…Maybe I shouldn't have asked! Sam said very surprised.

"Well…..are you?" Jo asked embarrassingly.

"Yea we are…happy now?"

"Okay….I didn't expect you to come right out with it!"

"Well I can't hide it can I….Anyway it was doing my head in not telling anyone!"

"So how long…or is that pushing it?"

"Not really…since Bucharest, we sleept together out there and we took it from there really, also we have adopted Sean!"

"WHAT….hold on Sean whose Sean…?"

"My grandson…Abi came to stay at mine for a while and she spoke to Phil whilst I was at the store, telling him she couldn't cope anymore, etc…long story so basically she walked out left seam asleep in the cot and shoved a letter on the bed, no goodbye, kiss or anything apart from the letter and adoption papers. So both Philip and I agreed to make a proper go of things and take a big step into adopting Sean, just like Abigail wanted!"

"Bloody hell Samantha…Wow…I don't know what to say apart from god luck really, honestly I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Jo…don't tell Phil I told you….will ya, it's just that we promised to keep it to ourselves for a while, but I'm so excited about our future together!"

"My lips are sealed!"

When Samantha and Jo got back to Sun Hill Sam rushed upstairs to C.I.D and Jo went straight into the canteen where Zain was waiting for her with a coffee, Jo walked in everso calmly like she had so idea what Sam had told her!

"Well anything?" Zain asked.

"No!"

"And what was that taking candy from a baby stuff you were bangging on about?"

"Yea, how about you?"

"Not a chance, if there is anything going on his lips are totally sealed!"

"Well apart from the fact they sleept together in Bucharest and now making a go of it back here in London, Oh yeah and Adopting Samantha's grandson that her duaghter dump on them both demanding them they both take care of him as his mum and dad…I don't know much really!"

"You bloody…..How on earth did you manage that?"

"Look Zain it's all about pushing the right buttons mate, that all it is….I believe you owe my £50 quid!"

"Buttons A…well I supose I better go to the ATM…..coz I think there the only button I'll be push don't you?"

"Awww bad loser are you Zain?"

"No just shocked that the stuck Samantha told you!"

"Whose….stuck up?" Sam poped out of nowhere stuffing her face with a apple!

"Oh….Samantha!"

"Aha it must be me, unsual for you to be so formal….?"

"Nooooo Sam of course not actually it was that new DC, in fact you should talk to her she said shes heard a lot about and admires the way you do your work load,etc…!"

"Right well if I'm needed the I'm out on a case!"

"I take that as a no then!" Zain asked as Sam rushed off out the double doors.

As Sam rushed downstaris and into the Yard, Phil stopped her.

"Sam you think you could give me a hand with something ASAP?"

"Erm…yeah I sure can!"


	5. Secret's between two!

-1Phil took the lead down to the yard and opened the car door for Sam as she got in, she ask where they were heading, Phil nodded his he and replied you'll see.

"A jewellery shop….What are we doing here?"

"Well this bloke, apparently is well dodgy so I thought what better people apart from us to catch the boy at play!" Philip said laughing!

"know one I guess!" Sam said very sarcastically!

When Phil took Sam inside posing as a engaged couple looking for a ring the size of a rock!

The salesman's eyes lit right up.

"Can I help you Sir…oh and Madam of course are you looking anything in particular?"

"Yes certainly the biggest, brightest and the most beautiful just for the woman I love!"

Sam didn't know it yet but everything Philip was saying was true, there was no dodgy jewellery salesman.

Phil asked Samantha to take a sneaky look round the back whilst he spoke to the salesman.

"Sir would this be what your looking for?"

"Wow I am speechless, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, what is it?"

"120.1 Carat gold, 4" Lilac Diamond ring with mini cut outs at the sides."

"I have never seen anything so beautiful, I didn't even know they did 120.1 Carat?"

"No it's the latest one out, newly found, and you my friend are the only one who has seen it and this is the only one in stock the rest have to see it in the book sir. So it's yours if you would like it?"

"I'll take it!" Philip replied not even worried about his bank balance.

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Positive!"

"Okay Sir that will be £4,500.00 Please, unless you would like that gift wrapped for the lady?"

"Why not!"

"That will make it £4,523.99 please?"

Ev3cv 43

"Fantastic, you've made me the happiest man alive!"

"All part of the service Sir, enjoy and good luck!"

"Thank you ever so much!"

As Samantha was returning to the front of the shop Philip said.

"Okay thank you once again Mr. Bryan."

"Pleasure!"

"Well what did he say, or better still what did he try and sell you?" Sam asked looking curious.

"These really odd looking rings, no doubt about it his bend alright!" Phil couldn't hide the smirk on his face but Sam did seem to notice!

"Okay now what?"

"Well we'll go back to the station and fix an Obbo, if we okay it with the Governor we may have something big!"

"Yea hopefully!"

"Well will, mark my word sweetheart, did you see some of those rocks they had there?"

"Yea they were such beau's and Beau's Costa Lota money, honey!" Sam said laughing

"Very funny…..Bunny!" Philip tried to beat the joke Sam cracked but was no where near as good at all!

"Nice try Sweetheart, better luck next time!"

"Whatever!"


	6. what will she do?

-1

Sam and Phil got back to the station, Phil said to Sam, "Why don't you fetch us a couple of coffee's and I'll clear the Obbo with Jack?" Sam agreed and went off the other way to grab them both a coffee. When she walked into C.I.D everyone turned to look at her all of a sudden.

"Have I got something tattooed across my face or something?" She shouted around the room.

Everyone turned back around and carried on with what they were doing, Samantha skipped over to were Jo was working at her desk.

"Coffee Jo?"

"Oh that would be great, I haven't had one since this morning when you left!"

"Why don't you give me a hand?"

"Yes sure, everything alright?" Jo asked Curiously.

"It will be, when you tell me who and when you told somebody about me and Phil?"

"Oh that….no. me …god know one what do you take me for Sam?" Sam just looked at Jo as to say Yes you…are lying…

"Awww……Oh…Shit…Ok I might have said something?"

"What and to who?"

"Well you see Zain….he came up to me this morning…." Jo was interrupted.

"Zain…….You told Zain….Jo of all the people you tell him, Why?"

"Like I was saying, this morning Zain came up to me and Terry whilst we were chatting about a case, and he asked if we knew why Philip was so happy….So Zain turned round and said I bet it's got something to do with your mate…pointed at you as you properly gathered. So he kinda asked for a bet…you know the first one to find out and all, get the £50 quid!"

"Sorry Sam I never would have chipped at you if I thought I was going to lose £50 quid!"

"Yeah aright, well lets face it this way, we've become Sean's Mum and Dad so I can't see us breaking up anytime soon….his the real deal you know!?"

"Yesss' I understand perfectly Samantha, do I need to buy a new hat and some confetti yet?"

"I wouldn't go that far, not yet!"

"But hay… why?"

"Well his got to ask me yet!"

"SO…What would you say if he did?"

"You know what I'd jump and say yes for once in my life, just like that rather then saying I have to think about it or I have to get used to the idea!"

"WOW…Samantha Nixon is ready to commit herself!"

"Shut up you, and you owe me £50 quid by the way!"

"What, Why?"

"Well you had a bet and I get the dough simple as, if you wanna get that hat then… I'll have it in the morning cheers!"

"Oh…. I don't believe you, I didn't think I'd get away light some how!"

"You know me Jo always a winner!"

"Yeah and winners I hate!"

In the meantime Philip was running around like a blue arsed fly trying to get everyone together for his super surprise for Samantha. He arranged to propose in a swanky hotel up London and make out Jack and Neil had organised it for Sun Hill's early Christmas event. Jack and Neil knew exactly what Phil was planning to do, so he made a special announcement that he had booked a hotel just for the team and that they all had to be there, if he catches anyone skipping then he will suspend them….and that was a promise! Everybody turned up to the hotel on time and there was food, drink, music, etc… Sam and Phil came together not that anybody noticed they were all to gobbed smacked about the hotel. Neil, Jack and Phil were the only three that knew why everyone was brought together in such a special place!

"Okay everybody get stuck in, foods laid, music going now it's all up to you!"

Philip sloped off to the gents why Sam was making her way around the room to talk to everyone! Neil meet Phil in the gents and in followed Jack.

"So mate are you ready for this?"

"More then ever, I have never been so happy and sure of marrying Samantha in my whole life, not even Cindy and I used to think she was the one. But when you feel real Love you know and this is!"

"Well I never thought I'd ever say this to you of all people DS Hunter, but I know you'll do right by DS Nixon and I think this is your time!" Neil said in amazement, Jack agreed this was Philip's time and all the years he said he had known him professionally and personally he has never been so proud of him as he is tonight, he has sorted his life out and got with it whilst accomplishing such a beauty!

"Well this is it Philip My son, you ready because here we go!"

Sam was still none the wiser about what Phil was about to ask her! She was just casually talking to her friends as normal, Phil made his way up to the stage where the DJ was.

"Okay everyone I have someone who has a special question so I'll leave you with that, DS Hunter will you care to take over?"

"Thanks Jack, Ok…Erm I've never actually done this in public before so you'll have to bare with me here alright?"

"Come on loud mouth, you don't normally have a problem speaking your mind mate!" Someone shouted from the back of the room!

"Well…basically I would just like to thank everyone for joining me on this special occasion!" Everybody just looked at Philip wondering what was going on. Jo looked at Sam and Sam looked at Jo.

"Sam…you know what we were chatting about earlier….I think this is it!"

"No he wouldn't….not here surely…I mean where would he have time to arrange it all?"

"Well the mans head over hill for you, I don't think he cares!"

"Samantha will you give me a hand here please?" Phil asked as everybody looked at her!

"Sure!" Sam replied as she came toward him, she was wearing this longish trained red dress, her hair pinned up, bright glittery necklace and a bracelet to match with silver shoes! As she walked over to the stage, Sam started sweating knowing he really was going to ask her the BIG M word!

"I'm not going to beat around the bush guys, I think I've drawn it out enough and I'm sorry!" DS Hunter fell to his knees and grabbed Samantha's hand.

"Will…..will…..will you Marry me Miss Samantha Louise Nixon?"

Sam went into shock and cried her eyes out at the same time screaming and shouting...

**_Sorry you have to wait and see! lol I hope you can wait lol, I'm gonna be real cheecky NOW and say if you R&R i promise to update it quicker!!! lol :-) _**

**_Luv ya all Sach xx ;-) xx_**


	7. I do!

_**Hay evryone sorry it's taken so long to update, here is Sam's answer hope you like it and it was what you were hoping for! Also thank you V much to those who R&R the last chap's:-) luv ya all! xx

* * *

**_"**YES…..YES….I'LL MARRY YOU DS HUNTER**!" Sam had tears flowing from her eyes enough to fill a public pool! 

Everyone cheered and sang, danced and congratulated the couple to be! As the evening went on people drifted and said goodbye it was getting on to 3am and Samantha and Phil were getting tired. When they were saying goodnight to as many people as they could together, Sam caught someone watching her from the corner of her eye, it was Stuart Turner. He had heard from Barton Street Police what Philip had planned to do, and wasn't gonna let it go with out a fight Jack and Neil sent now known as DC Turner packing.

"Well his gone, this place is all yours if you want it for the night, don't worry about Turner he isn't coming back okay?"

Sam and Phil looked at each other and said: "No it's okay we have a son waiting to be fussed and tucked into his cot, so thank you Jack but I think we'll give it a miss thanks, sorry!"

"No need to apologize, perfectly understandable, it's been a lovely evening… goodnight and god bless you both!"

"Thank you ever so much Neil and you Jack just for making this special event happen!"

"No worries it was all you, without you it would never of been such a fabulous Christmas treat!"

Samantha and Philip got into the car and drove home they couldn't wait to see baby Sean after there eventful night they hadn't seen him all day! Sam and Phil both rushed upstairs to tell Sean there good news and Sam showed off her ring to the nanny who was shocked like everyone else, who had never seen such a rock in there life, everyone thought he had got it made specially for her! When Philip and the to be Mrs Hunter walked into work the next morning, there were overloaded with congratulation kisses, hugs and cheers the couple were glad of the attention but it was becoming a bit much! Sam and Phil ran out to the Yard to catch some air. When they got there yet again who was standing there watching them but the same old face Turner.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought I'd come and give you my congratulations personally!"

"Yea well now you've said them Piss off!"

"Oh very charming Philip and in front of the lady!"

"You've had your fun Stuart and said what you came to say now yes please do push off" Samantha snapped back at Turner before Philip could say anything, she really didn't want Stuart damping the day and make Phil cross!

"Your both as bad as each other!"

"Whatever….. Just go" Phil shouted back as the pair walked off.

"I'll be back, Just so you know!" When Stuart got suspended because of Sam and Phil he was pretty cross, but when he came back and found they had already had a transfer lined up for him without his say so also being demoted that was the last straw, he swore he would never come back to Sun Hill again. Until he heard about Samantha and Philip he wasn't gonna let it go lightly this was also his time for revenge!

DS Hunter and Nixon went back inside and spoke to Jack about not mentioning anything else about the wedding to any of the Barton Street Nick because of DC Turner.

Phil and Sam decided to go home and chill out until the evening when they were on a late shift!

They spend the rest of the day walking in the park with Sean and eating a Mc D's which the pair never did, they were just enjoying life so much at the moment.

"Phil….have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Nooooo….of course not I thought that was something we both did together?"

"Yeah of course I just thought that you might of gone and done it sooner rather then later if you catch my drift?"

"Well if you want me to and you don't mind me picking a BIG white traditional wedding like the big church at all the trimmings then I'll get straight on it!"

"Really?"

"What you decide and want I will have too!"

"Okay….how about we do it all together apart from choosing the church?"

"Ok…why not and I'll set the date?"

"Yes I think I can honestly say you'll do just perfect, If you think you know me that well you'll know exactly where, what and when my dream wedding would be!"

"Your on!"

"Where you going?" Sam said as Phil shot up from the sofa grabbed the car keys and his jacket!

"Well it's alright for some that can sit on the arses all day I have a wedding to organise, Bye see you at work tonight!" With that Philip left the house and got cracking!

When Sam got into work Phil still wasn't there, she tried calling his mobile but there wasn't any answer. Sam tried ringing and ringing all day she started to worry about him, she even went to the front desk to see if he had checked in yet but she had no luck! Samantha really began to worry, so she kept ringing and ringing leaving message after message …

"Phil where are you, call me okay?"

"Philip pick up!"

"Ello Mr Hunter it's your fiancé here, if would like to call me then please feel free to."

"If you don't answer the phone Phil, I swear to god"

Sam was on her way up to the DCI's office when her phone starting bleeping.

"Sam look I'm on my way back …" Phil didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Phil, I have been worried sick?"

"I'm so sorry I just got carried away talking to the victor that's all, I couldn't exactly leave my phone on whilst trying to book the best day of our life's now could I?"

"Yea well you just get your arse back her right now or there won't be any wedding, do you hear me?"

"Yes babe, on my way, but look I have the best news ever, I have to go I'm coming up to Canley roundabout I'll see you in 10 okay?"

"Oh Sam….?"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"Yeah well show me, and I love you too!"

Just before Sam put down the phone Phil ask her something, but she had to ask him to repeat what he said. All of a sudden Sam started shouting and screaming down her mobile.

**_Sorry Guy's...I know I always do this to you, but I promise to update V soon! hope you enjoyed it...PLZ R&R more :-)_**


	8. It will take more then a pain killer

"Sam…Sam…What's going on…what's up?" Gina Golden was asking her but she wasn't making any sense.

"I think Phil's been attack"

"What….what makes you think that?"

"Listen"

"……..What the phones just dead Sam…where is DS Hunter anyway?"

"Gina I'm sorry I have to go."

Sam ran down to the Yard to grab a car and drive down to Canley roundabout, Gina went rushing after her and radioed through to CAD for some assistants. Gina had insisted she drive because of the state Samantha was in, when Sam and Gina arrived there was a big crowd from the public all in a circle surrounding somebody laying on the pavement. Samantha instantly knew it was Phil.

"Philip…DS Hunter, it's Gina can you hear me?"

"Nooooo Phil please, don't you dare leave me, don't you dare, talk to me Philip please?" Sam was screaming whilst kissing his face to try and wake him.

"Ok everyone please stand back. Give the medic's some room, sir please can you just move."

"Hello sir, I'm Rob and this is Julia my colleague were from St Hughes, can you hear me sir?"

"Right what's his name are the inspector that radioed through?"

"Yes I am Inspector Gina Gold, is he going to be alright?"

"We will know more when we get to the hospital, come on people shows over give us some space to get through please!"

"Hold on Rob, Julia can Samantha join you in the Ambulance?"

"Sure of course, are you related kinda of we are engaged."

"You what?" Gina asked looking at Sam shocked and baffled as she was well enough to attend the what was supposed to be the Christmas event!

"Long story, explain later."

"Right, I'll follow behind in the car"

At that point Samantha went to the hospital in the ambulance, they got to the hospital within a couple of minutes, hours had passed by and a doctor spoke Sam.

"Are you the lady that came in the ambulance with Mr Hunter?"

"Yes I am, is he okay?"

"Are you a relative of Mr Hunter's?"

"Erm…yes, we….were getting married Samantha said with a lump in her throat "

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear but we have to ask, Philip is at this moment stable but very critical the first 24hours are going to be very hard indeed!"

"May I see him?"

"Of course you can, but may I suggest that you try and get as much rest as you possible, I think it's going to be a long night."

"Yes thank doctor I'll try, but can I stay in the room with him?"

"Yes certainly, in fact I will go and get you a bed beside him, so you can rest as well as be with him…okay?"

"Oh you don't have to do that doctor, the chair will do just fine?"

"No I insist!"

"Well if it's no trouble, thank you so much."

"It's a pleasure!"

Samantha had been beside Phil for hours on end she was drifting in and out of sleep just to make sure he hadn't woke up without her knowing, Gina walked into the room.

"How's he doing?"Gina asked Samantha very softly, whilst handing her a coffee.

"Awww you didn't have to do that but thank you, he's not to bad, but the Doctor said it's early days yet!"

"Okay do you need anything at all?"

"Erm…no but a decent coffee would be nice, I thought the Nick's was bad!"

"Yea I agree, next time I pop in, I'll stop off somewhere and get something decent for ya…alright?"

"Yeah thanks Gina."

And with that moments after Gina had left Sam went to drift back off to sleep when she heard her name being whispered.

"_Sam**…**sam_…?"

"Phil…OH MY GOD….please Doctor help his awake!"

"Hay you how you feeling?"

"Sam….Stuart….it was….."

"Shhhhh it's ok…your in St Hughes you was attack quite badly so we had to get you to the hospital, I thought I lost you!"

"No…..listen to me Samantha, the flowers"

"What flowers Phil…you didn't have any with you?"

"Doctor is he alright?" Sam asked look very worried at this point as Phil wasn't make much sense.

"Sam will you just listen to please" Philip was trying to shout but the words just didn't come out loud enough.

"Okay…..ok….go on I'm listening!"

**_

* * *

Once again you'll have to find out later! ;-) xx _**


	9. Help me please

Thank you to all of my fic pals! that have reviewed Soul Mates...if any1's getting bored please do say and I'll move it along a bit! LOL

byeeeeeeeeee! **:-)** xx

* * *

"Look it was Stuart…when I was driving round the roundabout I saw a florist, and I thought of you…so I pulled up along side the shop and I had to go back to the car for my credit card I went back inside grabbed the flowers and Stuart pulled me by my shoulder and said did you really think that I was just gonna let you have her then he hit me over the head with something, I didn't even see it coming it all happened so quickly….he snatch the flower and left me the for dead Sam"

Sam looked at the Doctor who told one of his Nurses to call the Police then Sam looked back at Philip.

"Don't worry will'll catch him okay we will I promise, if it's the last thing I do."

"I thought I lost you, when you called and said you was just down the road at the roundabout I thought you was in the car?"

"No I wasn't…well what could I say I have a great big bunch of flowers for ya honey?"

"No I suppose not!"

"I called you when I was on my way out of the florist, I was just walking back to the car I was talking to you when Stuart was there, but the phone was really crackling and I couldn't hear you very well"

"Yea I know!"

"The last thing heard you say was, I love to….which was great!"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, will you!"

The Doctor walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when all the results come back from the lab and if your head scan's clear and feel strong enough you can go home on the condition you do not go back to work for the next 2-3weeks?"

"What…well then I might as well be stuck in here Doc?"

"Maybe but I mean it Philip, I will be checking and if I find you have stepped one foot into that station I will admit ASAP is that clear?"

"Bloody hell…Yeah alright I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"Great I'll go and chase up those results then alright?"

"Sure Doctor thanks' a million! Sam said softly.

"Well bang goes me getting my result on Turner A?"

"No because I'll do it for you, anyway it will give you plenty of time to reorganize the wedding and spend more quality time with Sean, won't it?"

"Yeah Sean…. wow, how is he, poor little thing!"

"I know…we haven't really been there for him much since the adoption was legalized have we?"

"No but we will, it'll be different now…once his mummy's caught Turner that is of course!"

"Yes alright I said I will okay!"

"Yea well don't give him any slack, just because his 1) your Ex and 2) a Copper. Alright?"

"As if I would…his a complete Tosser!"

"Well I better go and get on with it hadn't I…sweetheart?"

"Yeah I guess, but could you wait till the Doc comes back hon.?"

"Of course I will, I was going to anyway, just to make sure you don't turn up on the doorstep when your not meant to be, because you've discharged yourself!"

"Ha yeah…yeah…whatever!"

"Ok Mr Hunter, your blood are fine, scan is clear and we just need to take your BP and you heart rate and you can go home first thing in the morning, that's without seeing me…is that okay?"

"That would be fab thank you doctor, yes thank you doctor you have been very supportive." Samantha chipped in!

"Okay then sweetheart I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning then…yes?"

"Oh yes…you better be here early, I don't wanna stick around in here to long…just in case they change there minds…as they do!"

"No ok…I promise I'll be here extra early alright…fuss pot?"

"Yeah I think so…one more night and will be together at home with Sean!"

"Yes right babe really sorry…DI calls you know how it goes!"

"Yeah…yeah alright don't rub it in, and I mean it Samantha get him."

"I said I will?"

Yeah I know, well you better go then I suppose!"

"Ok I love you"

"Love you too…kiss Sean good night for me"

"Will do…nite…nite" Then Sam left giving Phil a kiss good night.

Sam rushed to the station, and got the ball rolling on DS Hunters case.

"Sam…"

"Oh Gina hi, sorry was in a world of my own!"

"That's explainable, how is Philip?"

"His not to bad thanks, just a bit bruised, but he'll live!"

"Great…well does he remember anything?"

"Erm…yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually"

"Okay well come through!"

Sam went into Gina's office, she told her everything Philip had told her and was totally speechless. Gina and Samantha went a spoke to the DCI and he went to the Super who he then went to Adam for some advice! By the time Sam had got back into C.I.D every on top knew what had happened and was dealing with it! Jo who had walked in just after Sam and heard what happened, asking her mate if Phil was ok, like she had told everyone else he was going to be alright.

* * *

Hay guys sorry I have taken so long to UD but my Granddad died on monday so been real busy! but enough of that, I'm back and ready to ud!

luv all Sach! xx :-) xx


	10. Just give youself up

"DS Nixon…can we have a word please?"

"Sure Guv…What's happening?"

"Well we have got a sight on Turner, and if you wanna join us then we'll go and pick him up?"

"Yes….certainly I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Right off we go then…Gina you coming?"

"Of course"

Sam, Gina, Jack and Heaton arrived at the old Canely pub by the Station where Stuart was drinking himself silly!

"Mr Turner, can we have a word?"

"Depends who's asking?" Stuart said looking straight into Samantha's eye.

"I am…..now get yourself outside right now." Jack interrupted.

Sam, Gina and Jack followed Stew outside, Heaton was awaiting on Stuart round the corner.

"Well….well….well, DS Turner, lovely to see you mate." John was being very persuasive on asking Stuart to come with him into the ally!

"Okay so what now you give me a slap and I'll cooperate….is that how is it goes?"

"Yes……..actually I like to think of it as bit of gentle persuasion!" With that the super gave him a good old fashion whack!

"Right that was a good shot….more of a full hands on PIG A… I gather, nice to know we have something in common at last!" Stuart said slowly one from the pain of the whack and two because he was so drunk.

"Sam would you like to do the onus?" The Super asked.

"Stuart Turner…I am arresting you on the suspicion of GBH, you don not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention whilst questioned, something you later rely on in court, anything you do say maybe be given in evidence …do you understand?"

"Oh…Push off Blondie!"

"Get in the car!" and with that Samantha pushed his head in and Jack go in beside him.

When they pulled up into the station people where staring at him in disgrace! Sergeant Auckland booked him in and they pushed him into the a cell, until they were ready to interview him.

Sam and Gina went for a coffee, whilst John and Jack went to C.I.D they all got a good result on DC Turner!

"You ready to interview him then Sam?"

"Oh god yes…more then ready I can't wait!"

"Great well…You and Jack are in the room and myself and Gina well be on the other side watching him, is that okay with all of you?" Heaton had asked looking at the three officers!

Samantha and Jack walked into interview room 1.

"Interview starting at fourteen Hundred Hours, officers present DCI Meadows, DS Nixon,

Suspect Mr Stuart Turner and his brief Mr Powell." Sam had said aloud for the tape.

"Mr turner where were you at 7.15 yesterday night?" Jack had asked.

"Well you should know you're the one that pulled me in here?"

"Well we have CCTV footage of you walking down by Canley High Street alongside the roundabout, came you confirm this?"

"Yep..?"

"What was you doing there?" Samantha replied.

"Visiting my mother…why is that a crime?"

"No…of course not…where does your mother live Mr Turner?"

"In Canley!"

"Okay…let's put it another way, where in Canley?"

"No comment!"

"By our records Mr Turner, you don't have any relatives living in the UK how do you explain that?"

"Well your records are obviously wrong…Detective!"

"The CCTV footage show's you passing the corner near by a florist, about the sae time one of our officer was attack, do you remember seeing anything strange whilst you were passing?"

"Oh…yes that florist…yeah I as a matter of fact I when into there and brought my mother a bouquet, but I don't remember seeing anything else…badly hurt was he?"

"How do you know it was a he?"

"I don't, just a term of phrase DS Nixon!"

"Right Turner come on we all know you what's going on here why don't you just spill the beans and we can all go home after sticking you back in that cell you belong in A?" Jack interrupted.

"No……C.O.M.M.E.N.T, DCI Jack Meadows!"

"Nice top by the way Samantha not one of your usual style?"

"No well this is a special occasion after all Mr Turner!" Sam Smiled Sarcastically!

Samantha and Jack were becoming very frustrated, so when Stuart started bringing up there pervious relationship Sam and Jack decide to play along. In the end whilst Turner was still drunk he was getting things all mixed up and confused on what he was say and already said. Samantha replied to a question that Stuart was crap in but and he became angry and aggressive, and said he did attack Philip Hunter.

"So Mr Turner are you now admitting the attack on DS Hunter or not?"

"No…look your twisting everything now you stupid B….." Mr turner's brief pushed in say.

"I would like a couple of minutes with my client please?"

"Is that okay with you Mr Turner?" Sam asked.

"No…it's alright I'm fine." Stuart snapped

"Okay well you have just admitted attacking DS Hunter so do you want to start again?"  
"No I was simple using it as an example…nothing more and nothing lees okay?"

"Right so your now saying you didn't attack him?"

"No…comment!"

"Right I can see your wasting our time here so…"

"No look if you hadn't of dumped me, this never would have happened in the bloody first place….so if I did attack him it all down to you!"

"Right so now your not sure weather you did or not?"

"Okay let's get this straight missy, alright I did attack your fancy man and he wasn't meant to live either got it?"

"Ok understood…So you did attack Phil Hunter, am I correct?"

* * *

**_Once again sorry i have taken so long to UD... :-) xxx_**


	11. Gotcha

"Oh…I give up do you not take a hint……YES I DID ATTEMPT TO KILL YOUR NEW FLASHY FELLA Alright, so charge me and be done with it because I don't know about you but I'm getting very bored?"

"Oh yeah... Turner long time ago!"

Samantha and Jack charged Stuart on attempted murder and GBH, when Stuart had cooled down and sobbed up a bit in his cell, hadn't believed he just given himself up so easy! Sam and Jack of course were both very pleased on behalf of Phil. Sam couldn't wait to get home and tell her new hubby to be the great news. Whilst the station was half empty

Turner was screaming the place down demanding for some Ibuprofen for his head and to see Samantha!

"I NEED TO SEE THAT DS NIXON NOW AND WHERE'S MY IBUPROFEN….IS ANYONE LISTEN TO ME…I NEED THEM BOTH NOW."

All the staff that were on night duty completely ignored Stuart the whole and just let him scream! On the other hand when Sam ran through the door at home all excited with her news, Phil was a sleep with Sean on his chest in the lounge both slumped on the sofa! Sam scooped Sean off of Philip and tucked him in his cot and made her way back downstairs.

"Phil….Hay…u…wake up, Philip" Sam whispered.

"A…What…what's the time?"

"Gone 3"

"What in Am?"

"Yes!"

"Where's Sean…he was just..?"

"It's okay I've just put him in his cot, Phil we…"

"Well why are you so late what's happening?"

"Will you just listen, we got Turner and yes he was so drunk that he was getting all jumbled but in the interview and confessed!"

"Really?"

"Yep so they is your result gorgeous, I told you I'd get it…didn't I?"

"Yeah…I didn't think anything different babe!"

"I love you so much DS Hunter!"

"I love you to!"

"Come on let's get you into bed!"

"Yeah okay!"

"Didn't you mange to concentrate, on the wedding at all?"

"No…but I did get to write something's down like guest list, etc… and food!"

"Great are you sure your alright sweetheart, considering we have Turner your not acting like I expected you to…what's up?"

"Nothing really…I just feel glad you got him, but in should never had ended up like this…it was all just a mess"

"I know but he had no right to attack you Phil…that was his choice!"

"I know, but maybe if I hadn't of rubbed his nose it so much…maybe he would of sloped off a bit more quietly, you know?"

"No…because as you know he stuck it in your face when we were date everyday, he only got what was coming to him anyway!"

"I suppose your right!"

"Yep…Anit I always?" Sam tried to joke.

Weeks had passed and Philip was now back at work they both had only 3weeks until there wedding day! Everything was sorted, e.g. gust, food, church, bridesmaids, best man, etc…the date of the wedding was drawing closer and closer, Sam and Phil were getting really excited, Samantha couldn't wait to become Mrs Hunter! All of a sudden out of the blue Philip walked up to Sam in CID and asked.

"Sam sweetheart…are you Erm…well what I'm trying to say is…are you gonna still be DS Nixon, even though you'll be Mrs Hunter?"

"No of course not….well not unless you prefer me to that is?"

"No I was hoping you were going to say that!" "Why…what brought that on anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you must have been thinking pretty deep to ask me that?"

"No not really I was just thinking how great is will be finally having you and becoming Mrs Hunter!"

"Yes I know I have done the same on more than one occasion!"

"Anyway honey I have to pop out with Mickey on a Arson case, I shouldn't be that long…by the sounds of it Mick's already there with the result I think he just want's a bit of support!"

"Okay I'll see you later…and Philip"

"Yep?"

"Please take it easy…you haven't been back that long you know!"

"Yeah…yea Miss Nixon…I watch it alright!"

"You better or else!"

"Love you!" Phil shouted rushing out the double doors of CID!

Sam just stood there and couldn't help but smile at her Mr to be Husband!

The wedding day had already arrived, so quickly it's didn't seem very real.

But it was and it was the 21st of July 2006 in the summer, the wedding was beautiful, the flowers and everything and most of al the most special thing was Sam hadn't even seen the church until today, is was amazing, it had an open top summer glass roof were the sun shun down not to much but just enough, the oak chairs where the guest's were seated had bright white lilies wrapped all around them, Red, Black and White Roses all scattered neatly across the pine flooring!

Samantha and Philip were pronounced Husband and Wife, they walked out of the church hand in hand whilst holding baby Sean in the middle, everybody throw confetti over the three of them to congratulate the new little family they had managed to build within the matter of months!

Both Mr and Mrs Hunter were happier then ever, 6months had passed by so sudden one long dull afternoon, Sam was stuck in the office and Phil was out with the DC Sim for the first time in a long time, Sam sat there bored stiff as it to was a whilst since she sat at her desk with a desk overloaded with paper work, as herself and her hubby would normal do it together!


	12. The Gut Feel

"Hi I need to see DS Hunter ASAP please?"

"Okay…Erm which one?"

"Well Philip Hunter, obviously…why?"

"No…not a reason just…Erm…hold on a sec and I'll see if he is available, okay please take a seat over there?"

"Ok...fine."

"Ello DS Hunter, CID!"

"Hi Sam it TJ Erm…. I have a young lady, out front here who's demanding to see Mr Hunter ASAP?"

"Okay what's her name?"

"I don't know, but she's pretty cagey, sorry!"

"Right tell her someone will be with her in a sec, I'm one my way down now okay?"

"Sure will do"

"Erm…Miss someone will be down shortly to speak to you okay?"

"No I need to see DS Hunter now"

As she said that Samantha came down the stairs from the top of CID and could her the girl shouting from the bottom! She walked down slower and took a look at her before approaching her face to face. She had long light brown hair, legs of a model, bright blue eyes just like Philip's. At that moment in time Sam stopped and her heart skipped a couple of beat's making her breathless, she got that same gut really when she found out about Kate carrying Phil's unborn child she couldn't help but _think what if…just what if he has cheated on her, or maybe he had a one night stand before the wedding, like a last fling and all? _She swallowed hard and wiped the light tear from her eye and rushed in.

"Hi can I help you, I believe your look for Mr Hunter?"

"Yeah so where is he then?"

"He not actually available at this present of time but if you follow me into here then I'm sure I can help you"

"No I want Ds Hunter, and who are you anyway?"

"I'm am an actual fact DS Hunter, the DS Hunter your asking for's wife!"

"You what…you mean your Philip's wife?" the girl look very upset.

"Yes do you have a problem with that, what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't, but it's….it's…look I have go I am really sorry if I have wasted your time"

"No…hold on a sec, who shall I say was looking for him?"

"Erm…Erm… Miss Papillon that all"

"Okay do you have a number?"

"No…sorry!"

And with that the girl stormed off, Sam felt shocked from her reaction rush through her body like blood, the girl can't have been no more then 20. Sam ran back upstairs to the ladies and poured her heart out not knowing what to think or even feel. She washed her face and walked back into CID like nothing had ever happened, she picked up her phone and called Phil.

"Ello DS Hunter!"

"Hay Phil it's me, what you up to?"

"Nothing just following up a lead as you know with Suzie, why is there something wrong, your very quite?"

"No everything's fine, just bored at looking at a pile of paperwork that look's like it did when I first started!"

"Awe…sorry Hun!"

"What for?"

"Leaving you behind!"

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll survive, oh Phil there was something as a matter of fact"

"What's that?"

"Have you ever dealt with a Miss Papillon case before?"

"Erm...No the name certainly doesn't ring any bells, why?"

"No it just she came in here earlier, but was demanding only to see you?"

"Me…Why me?"

"I don't know Phil, I thought you could help me on that one?"

"No sweetheart sorry, never heard of her…I gotta go Suzie's getting her Knickers in a twist!"

"Yep…ok see you later" Before Philip could say anymore Sam shoved the phone down and cut him off. When Phil got back into the station he ran straight up to see his wife.

"Hay Beautiful, how's you doin!?"

"Great thanks, you?"

"Yep now I've seen you!"

Sam just gave Phil a heartless grin, not that he noticed! Samantha walked toward the window to grab a bit of air and she saw the same girl walking into the front desk and she asked Phil. "if he recognized her at all?"

"No…not at all I don't, shall we go and see if she still want to just speak to me?"

"Erm…yeah why not" Sam was scared to even see her again let alone speak to her.

"Hello Miss Papillon…I've been informed you would only like to speak to me, is that right?"

"Erm…yeah it is" The girl just stood at look on at Phil like she had been memorised!

"Okay…well please take a seat throw here, this also is DS Hunter to do mind if she accompanies me?"

"No…we've already briefly meet, it's fine"

"Thank you Miss Papillon, what can I do for you?"

"I…was looking for my dad…and Erm…he doesn't even remember me" Sam and Philip looked at each other very confused and then Sam felt really bad because she had now realized that she hadn't had anything to do with Phil in the first place. _How could I even possible think that about him, his changed and that change was for me. I already knew that… his my husband and I doubted him I'll will never forgive myself, but then why did she act like she did when I told her I was his wife? _Samantha thought to herself.

"Okay do you know where your father is now?"

"Yes I do now"

"Right where is that, and what is it your reporting to us, just so we can help you better, we

are not trying to pry honest, are Sam?"

"No of course not!" Sam smiled gentle.

"You have a lovely Smile!" The girl complemented Samantha.

"Awe…thank you very much!"

"No sorry and I know your not ones to pry!"

"To be quite honest I don't really know what I am doing here!"

"Well tell us what you want us to do, or how we can help you and we will do the best we can!"

"Okay. Like I said my…my…Erm…Dad, I doesn't know who I am, do you dad?"

"Sorry?" Philip looked baffled.

"Daddy it's me Madison?"

"You what, look I don't know who you are but, please I think you better leave or I'll get someone else to take care of your fathers case…I'm sorry"

"No Philip wait please?"

"What Sam?"

"Look at her…go on look"

"What about her, she a 20 year old, long brown haired girl, with the name Miss Papillon.

Now please mistake me if I am wrong but on my Maddie doesn't have a US accent, the name Papillon, she not 20 and if anything she'd have a Ozzie accent not a blood US, alright?"

"Well you to mistake you if your wrong so please can I?"

"Go ahead but I don't think its gonna…."

"DS Hunter just shut up and listen will you for once?"

"Whatever!"

"Well I am not 20 your right, I am 21, I have a US accent because I didn't want anything to do with my mum anymore and I move from Oz to LA when I was just 16, Oh and my mothers name was….Christian Weaver."

"Oh my god Maddie?"

"Yes dad it's me…really it is…have changed my name because I was ashamed to be a weaver, and the word Papillon in Italian means Beautiful so I just went for it and that's what I have been know as since I was 16 Miss Madison Louise Papillon!"

"Louise?" Sam jumped in!

"Yes why?"

"Nothing it's just my middle name also is Louise!"

"WOW nice A!?

"Yes…it is, come on let's get you home and a bit more comfy where you to can catch up properly without ears stuck on walls, if you catch my drift!?"

"Yes I do, thanks I really appreciate this!"

"It's fine isn't it Philip after all you are his daughter!"

"Yes of course it's great, but I…I just can't believe 1) you're here 2) your twenty One 3) your names Papillon,. But it is lovely!"

"Thanks dad!"

"Right better do as the wife say's or I am totally for it!"

"Take no notice I'm not that bad!"

"Okay I'll have to find out for myself then won't I!"

"Yes and I'm not a dragon so anytime!"

"Great I'll hold you to that!"

* * *

_**Hope this isn't dragging...and everyone's enjoying it so far!**_


	13. Happy Families

Hay everyone, hope your all enjoying the Crimbo spirit! thank you to all that R&R: Vikki, Scripion Addict ,Phoenix angelwolf, starfish saver, x-Karoline-x, Rosyn Anwylaeth & Kelbobs 15...I hope I haven't missed anyone out! luv ya all xx :-) xx

* * *

"So how do you feel about having your long lost daughter here with us now?" 

"I think it's great I love it, maybe now we'll be a complete family!"

"Yes maybe we can now say it's complete!"

"Well I wouldn't say that!"

"Why?"

"Well I'd say Abi and maybe a little one of our own would be great, what do ya think!"

"Well us having a baby…I think I'm ready!"

"Really?"

"Well yeah, why not I love you and you love me so…!"

"Great well I don't know about you but I'm shattered!"

"Yeah I could drift off to be honest!"

"Oh….I well I kinda meant…?"

"Oh yes I know silly…your face you looked so bruised!"

"Shut up Mrs Hunter!"

"Sorry…let's go up shall we?"

"Yeah…what about Abi though are you gonna tell her about baby Sean, Madison, and now us trying for a another little one?"

"I'll give her a little call in the morning."

When Sam woke up in the morning Philip, Maddie and baby Sean were all still soundo! She decided to pick up the phone and call Abbie. Abigail did answer her mobile so Sam left a message.

"Abbie hi it's Mum, just calling to see how you are and how Uni is going, just give us a call when your free okay…Love you." with that Samantha put down the phone looking very disappointed that she didn't get to talk to her daughter.

"Ooh God…Phil don't do that!"

"What babe?"

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't you was on the phone so I didn't wanna disburse you!"

"Yeah well you could have made a little rattle at least you scared the life outta me!"

"Okay sorry next time I'll rattle alright!" Philip sarcastically replied!

Just as Samantha was going to bring up what the couple was chatting about just before they slipped into bed, Madison rushed down the stairs like she had fire up her arse!

"Mad's what's up?"

"I…I'm so sorry I have a training day at work today and I had forgotten all about it after meeting you guys….I am really sorry but I have dash, is it okay to come back tonight for a while?"

"Of course…from what I gathered you were going to move in with us, or at least stay for a while?"

"Yessss I'd love that, but right now I have go I already 20mintues late for my train by the time I catch the next one I'll be an hour or two late into work!"

"Well where do you have to go again?" Sam asked quickly.

"Canley Uni…just up into town, why?"

"Well surely it's not far from the station?"

"No it is…that's exactly what I thought yesterday when I turned up the first time, but it's further into town the Canely…if anything just passed it really?"

"Oh…okay…well hears the key to the car and a set to the house to get yourself in as you please, go a get in the car and I'll run you down anyway alright?"

"Nooooo….Sam it's ok honestly I don't want to be any trouble, I'll catch the train it shouldn't take long!" Maddie said looking anxiously at her watch and then the clock on the wall above where Samantha and Phil were stood!

"It's not any trouble okay so just wait in the car and I'll butter you the slices of toast that's just popped up ok…what you want on it just butter or Jam?"

"Erm…Peanut Butter and Ketchup!" Madison shouted as she ran out the house laughing!

"You what….WOW like all together?" Philip asked his daughter as she was getting into the car!

"Yep all together!"

"Yuck how could you Maddie?"

"Well see, the Peanut Butter is really sickly and sticky, so you add the Ketchup and that's sweet right?"

"Yeah!" Philip replied looking very intrigued!

"Yea…so when you put them together, it tastes sweet but not so sticky or sickly, get it now?!"

"Erm…I think so!"

Sam came out with the toast and looked at Maddie take a bite, just to see if she was winding them up!

"Yum…….Now that's what you call toast in the morning!"

"Yuk…where the hell didn't you get that from?"

"The states, they do it all the time!"

"Yeah that figures!" Phil said sharply!

"Ok we'd better be off before we hit the traffic on the way up, see you later honey!"

"Yes see you in work babe drive safe now won't you?"

"Don't I always!"

"I suppose, Maddie have a good day and I'll see you tonight after work okay?"

"Ok dad bye…and you have a good day as well!"

"Will do….byeeeeeeeeeeee!" Phil said as he waved.

Sam pulled up outside Maddie's Uni. "Ok sweetheart have a good day…good luck with training, if you have an problems give me a call and we'll pick you up or you can pop into the station after Uni and we can all go home together, the nanny looks after Sean until we get back anyway so, just call okay?"

"Will do…thank you so much for this Mu…mu…..Sam, Sorry!"

"That's okay you don't have to be sorry, see you later alright?"

"Yep ok….Bye!"

Sam was driving back to the station when she got a lovely fuzz feeling, _Maddie was gonna call me Mum, so she must want to or just feel really comfortable with me to stutter like that? _When she stepped into the station Philip was waiting at the top of the stairs for her by CID.

"You alright Mrs Hunter?"

"Erm….yes I think so!"

"What do ya mean….think?"

"Well it's just that Maddie went to call me Mum!"

"MUM…well that's something isn't it?"

"of course but, I was just really shocked, like how quickly we have clicked with each other really!"

"Well…you're a great women and going to be a brilliant mother, so why not click so quickly?"

"No reason, it's really nice!"

As they were about to walk into CID, Samantha was called by Smithy.

"Serge….your daughter's in the front office for ya"

"What Abbie?"

"Erm…yes I think so"

"Alright…thanks Smithy!"

Sam walked down to the front office. "Abbie what are you doing here?"

"I got your message and I just thought it…was…well you know Sean?"

"No of course not Sean's great…his getting on really well his crawling and everything, it won't be to much longer and he'll be up on his feet and running about!"

"Great…that's really great news, so what was the anonymous call for?"

"Erm…nothing Brill, well not…"Sam was lost for words.

"Mum, what is it?"

"Basically…Erm, you know I'm now Mrs Hunter and Baby Sean's ours…well on paper work anyway…"

"Yes Mum just tell me your scaring me now"

"Please come in here" Samantha took Abbie into the briefing room to talk.

"Well…?"

"Phil's little girl…well big girl came back in the country looking for him and she came here of course, and erm…we all had a chat, she meet Sean and she loved him…but thing is me and Phil was chatting the night before I called you…We've decided to try for our own baby."

"What…and you want me to take Sean back…?"


	14. Crunch time

"No…Not at all we love him like our own, but we would like to have one that's part of us both….rather the me having you and him having Madison and Sean, we just thought it would complete us as a family really!"

"Okay…so why call me mum?"

"Well…why do you think Abbie?"

"Mum, I don't know that's why I am here remember?"

"Think about it us having a baby as well as Sean and now Maddie, yes it would make a family…but not quite a complete on, now to you catch my drift?"

"Not really…go on explain please?"

"Oh Abbie…our family would defiantly not be complete without you moving back home with, myself, Phil, Sean and Maddie…is spelt clear enough for ya Abs?"

"Huh…just a bit, Well I don't know what to say…what is it you want me to say mum?"

"Well yes would be the perfect and relieving answer Abbie?"

"Mum I can't just drop everything up in Yorkshire, can…I mean I have my course, friends and everything up there at the moment?"

"I know…and I'm not asking you to just drop everything just like that, but you know it would be really nice to have you back home when your done with your course or even in the summer?"

"I don't know mum…what would I do after that A?"

"What to you mean babe?"

"Well I haven't just gone and moved up there to study for nothing you know"

"Abigail I know that sweetheart, but after you've passed all your exams and stuff you can move back down here then…and get a job on what your studying whilst still living at home, can' you?"

"Well yeah sure I can…but mum I'm moving on with my life now, after what happened with Hugh and everything with Sean, etc…I have only really just got settled and learn how to stand on my own two feet and I can't live at home for ever and nor can Maddie or even Sean for that matter mum."

"No I no that but your only nearly 18 Abbie, Sean's not even a year yet and as for Madison, yea she's 20 so maybe you all won't be there for long but even a year or a couple of months would be something and with the new addition to the family along the line, at least we could call us a bit of a family that see's each other little but often?"

"I don't know mum…I'll have to think about it okay?"

"Of course I don't expect you to jump as soon as we click our fingers or nothing, just think about it alright, if you don't really want to move back in with us all under one roof, then maybe we can sort something else out."

"What do you by that?"

"Well I'm sure we could sort a flat of even a house out for you, at least then we would be closer and see you more then we do now?"

"Mum…look you really don't have to do that, if you and Philip are going to have baby, you don't need other things thrown on top to worry about with Sean as well it's going to be hard for the both of you…I couldn't manage it with one…let alone four!"

"You don't have to worry about that Abigail okay let me and Phil do that aright so you better get back to Uni, I don't want to slacking because of us okay…I love"

"Yep…I love you mum, and say hi to the family for me!"

"Will do babe…safe journey back, just erm…text me when you get back, so I know your safe okay?"

"I Promise…Bye mum."

"Yeah bye Abbie!"

Sam walked back upstairs looking a bit deflated, Philip came to see if she was okay and asked how it went, she told Phil everything who gave her a comforting hug then they tried to concentrate on some work. When there shift was done they waited for Madison out front in the car but she didn't show they tried to call but there wasn't any answer, so they only assumed she's made other plans. Samantha and Phil walked through the door and got a smell that seem to wave through the house as they walked in.

"Gabriella?" Sam shouted thinking the nanny had cooked for them for when they got in!

"No…it's only me Mad's…everything okay?" Madison asked looking at there amazed faces or rather shocked to be precise!

"Erm…yeah what's all this then?" Philip asked his long lost daughter.

"What I can't cook a dinner for my long working parents now?"

"Well yes of course, so where's Sean?"

"Oh his been in bed ages now, Gabriella left when I got in about 4ish and I took Sean to the park for a little walk and we feed the ducks and feed, changed and bathed him then gave him a bottle about 6.45 and was tuck up by 7.15!"

"Wow…bloody hell!"

"That was alright wasn't it, I mean taking him out and stuff, I just thought it would give you a break and all…you know chill out have some dinner maybe watch a movie?"

"No that's great, honestly after all he is your brother!"

"Yep that's what I thought, so come on clean up, wash hands and there's a glass of wine for you both on the ready laid table!"

"Gosh…I feel really spoilt…also speechless, thank you Maddie!"

"It's a pleasure I'm just glad that I can finally say I have a real family to come home to, you don't know what this really means to me…it feels like a complete dream I even had to pitch myself when I got up this morning!"

"Well it's a pure pleasure to have you with us!" Sam replied with Phil nodding to agree with a mouthful of food!

Samantha and Phil said goodnight to Madison and they all went to bed Sam and Phil sat up in bed for a while chatting about the new baby that they were trying for, they were discussing things like, baby names, hair colour, eyes, what sex it was going to be and if it would be a boy or girl and who it was going to take after or whether it was going to have both of them in the tiny joy! In the morning Maddie woke Phil up saying there's a blonde girl banging at the front door.

"Phil…;DAD!" Maddie shout at him, it was like trying to wake a corpse!

"What…w…what's up?"

"I there's a young girl knocking at the door in the pouring rain!"

"What's the time Mad's?"

"Just gone 7am"

"Your joking…alright I'll go stay here okay?"

Philip walked downstairs all starry eyes. "Abigail what are you doing here, look at you your drenched, get in here girl!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just that mum said you guy's wanted to make a go being a complete family and I said I'd think about it, so when I got back to Uni I couldn't just turn you all down not this time…I'm really sorry it's so early but it was the only couch that was leave today other wise it would have been next week!"

"Na…Na….don't be silly we'd love you to move back in, I'll go and wake your mum…she's gonna be well chuffed!"

"NO...please don't wake her, leave it for a surprise when she gets up, she's needs all the rest she can get for now!"

"Okay…well erm, wait here for a min I have someone you need to meet!"

"Yea I know!"

"Mad's up still up?"

"Yeah come on in dad, who was it at the door?"

"Well if you come back downstairs you'll see!"

Madison and Philip walked downstairs towards the lounge and Maddie was really curious who she was going to meet!

"Maddie, this is Samantha's daughter Abigail, Abbie this is my daughter Madison!"


	15. Extending The Family

-1Madison lent towards Abigail and they both shook hands. "It's Maddie or Mad's lovely to meet you I've heard so much about you already, Yes and you mum was telling me about you yesterday, and please call me Abbie or Abs!"

The girls went into what was Abbie's old room which was now renamed Abbie and Maddie's bedroom already! They sat on the beds opposite to each other giggling and just getting to know each other Phil had listened to the pair as he was coming back upstairs to attend to Sean as he had just woken up and didn't want him to wake Samantha up as well! Phil thought to himself, _I glad there sharing a room, I can see there going to get on just fine and this is going to be the best Christmas I think I have ever had!_

"Phil what's going on, I can hear giggling?" Sam asked.

"Well why don't you come and have a look!"

"Okay!"

Sam walked down the hall way and pushed the bedroom door open a touch where Madison and Abbie were still giggling, she was so happy as well as shocked that she pushed it all the way open and said. "Abbie?"

"Morning mum, how you feeling?"

"Great, how did you…when did you…why didn't one of you wake me?"

"It's ok mum I told them not to wake you, I gather your both still trying for patter of tiny feet right?"

"Well, yes we are but"

"Well then you need as much rest as you can get, and now you have me, Maddie and Phil to help to just chill out for once okay!"

"Yep I sure will do now your all ganging up on me, you never know I might just get used to this!"

"Mmmm…don't push it love!" Abi reminded!

"Right I have to shop for bump, so if you girls fancy it you better jump in the shower and drab up in 10mins okay LOVE!"

"Oooo Narky!" Abi and Maddie Giggled once again!

Sam got washed and dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen to say goodbye to Phil who was rushing around to get to work on time.

"Sorry babe I have to dash, you know how it is!"

"Yeah I know, you better run have you seen the time?"

"Yeah….yea…yea I'm going!"

As Philip was walking to the door he shouted up to the stairs "Bye girls behave and I'll see you tonight, Oh and make sure your mom don't burn a hole in my credit card alright!"

"Yes dad!" Even Abi couldn't resist say the BIG D word for the first time in her life!

The girls got into the car whilst Samantha was strapping Sean into his car seat at the back.

When they got into town the first shop they came across was a baby clothes store, called Pumpkin Patch. Abi and Maddie dragged Sam in there even before she saw it with her own eyes!

"Mum will you look at that, it adorable!" Abi shouted half way across the room!

"Awww…is beautiful, what sizes do they have?"

"Looks like a 0-3mths mum go on it is totally Lush!" Madison whispered.

"Oh go on then I suppose it's the first thing since the cot, etc…shove it in the basket!"

"Huh, look at mum babe, she's even picked up a basket!" Maddie laughed with Abi not far behind her!

"Yeah I know…and there's her trying to hide it!"

"What are you two muttering and giggling about again?"

"Oh nawt Mam, just bonding you know!"

"Yeah right, whatever…come and have a little nose at this little top!"

"AW….!"

Sam and the girls took 1-2hrs in each shop, until Sean started to get really hungry and fussy they went for some lunch and a coffee as usual!

"Mum you know you should really calm down on the coffee now your trying you know!"

"OK…OKAY…I will, anyway who said I was an addict?"

"Dad!" Abi and Maddie just looked at each other smirking!

"Did he now?"

"Yep!"

"Anyway shall we hit the shops again or what!"

"Certainly!" Samantha said eagerly.

They all went into loads more shops before getting on there way. When they got home they just pulled up at the front of there house when somebody else's car was parked outside blocking there drive, Sam throw her had on top of the horn and just held it there, but nobody came out or even twitched there curtains.

"Mum just park down there and will carry the shopping and Sean in."

"But this isn't acceptable they can see there's a bloody drive there and the curb is dropped so obviously it's somebody's legal drive."

Sam was getting really hot and bothered and cross, that somebody was really selfish and insensitive!

"Mum calm down it's okay we will manage!" Abi and Maddie reassured there mother.

"I know…okay, but that isn't the point is it?"

"No…but don't worry about it ok, one of us will sit by the window and watch out for the person who parked there and we'll run out there and sort it okay…make sure they don't park there again alright mum?"

"Yeah I suppose so!"

Madison carried Sean inside and Abigail carried the rest of the shopping in with Sam.

Philip made sure he was upstairs and was ready to say sorry that he didn't answer the door because he was upstairs getting dress form the shower!


	16. More & More Surprise!

"DS Hunter?" Samantha shouted angrier.

"Ok…hi hubby, how was your day?" Phil hoped it was the about the car she was cross about!

"Whatever, how long have you been in for?"

"Erm….well most of the evening, why?"

"So you didn't see what Prick parked there car across the drive then?"

"No…sorry I've had my head stuck in paper work in the study, what sort of car is it?"

"Oh I don't know!"

"You sure?"

"What that someone's parked a, brand new flash car in the way?"

"Yes, what make it is?"

"I think it's one of those new, Jag carrier things!" Samantha answered a bit calmer.

"I'll have a look hold on!"

Philip went outside giggling he just couldn't help himself. The girls caught there dad laughing outside and rushed out to see what he found so funny!

"Dad what's going on, why are you giggling?"

"Well sweetheart's meet your mum's new car!" Phil struggled to say with a complete straight face!

"No…way, but it beautiful, she gonna do her nut that you haven't told her!"

"I know I didn't think she'd react so badly, I thought I'd give her the keys when we went for a family meal, what do you think?"

The girls looked at each other and said. "I think it's a great idea!"

"Good…there's that sorted then, why don't you go a freshen up and I'll get her arse moving before she gets to stressed out!"

"Okay dad!"

They all stepped inside still laughing about Samantha's Big surprise!

"What 's funny guys?"

"Oh nothing mum, dad was say what an ugly car it is anyway!" with that the girls run upstairs to get ready.

"Come on don't worry about the car for now, were all going out for dinner so get ready the tables booked for 8.00"

"Awww…Okay that will be nice, lets just hope we can get into our own drive when we get back A!"

"Huh, I think we will!"

Sam followed Phil upstairs they all had showers and got dressed up for the first big family meal.

"Ready mum, dad are ready?"

"Yes Philip come on, you tell me to hurry up and there's you like a big girl spiking your hair, now who's the vain one?"

"Oh give it a rest girls…or….!"

"Or what dad?"

"Yes Mr Hunter or what?"

"Oh nothing you'll find out soon enough don't you worry, come on then other wise were gonna be late!"

"Yea and who's fault will that be dad?"

"Go on get in the car!"

Sam walked out the door with Maddie and Abi carried Sean in the car seat, the girls walked towards there what Sam doesn't know yet there old car!

"Well I don't know what you lot are going in but I'm going in this!"

"Sorry?"

"Well I don't like that one, I like this one!" Philip smirked.

"Your saying that's ours now Phil?"

"Well your's actually!"

"What you've got to be kidding?"

"No…mum dad brought it for you so when you're at home with Sean and the new one coming along, you'll have the flashy car to go with it!"

"What you mean to tell me you two knew about this like the whole time?"

"Erm…yes…well no actually only when dad went outside to look, when me and Maddie caught him laughing at something!"

"I don't believe you, your just messing around now, come on it's cold!" Sam still could believe what she was hearing and told every to get in the car her own car!

"No babe honestly this is your new car I did buy it for you, not just coz it's the new flashy one…think about it where not all going to fit in yours anymore not with me, you, Abi, Maddie, Sean and the baby!"

"Your not messing around are you?"

"Nope!"

"WOW…it's beautiful, but I still think your out of order!"

"Oh just get in the car women!"

Phil drove the new car to the restaurant whilst Sam and the girls explored it there was so many seat and there was loads of space. "you could fit an army in here" Sam shouted!

Philip pulled up at the restaurant and got a space right outside, everyone seated in the restaurant just stared at the latest car! They walked in and everybody was amazed that they was able to park right outside and with a flashy car! They sat down at the table, they had already polished off there main meal !

"So what does one want for dessert?" Phil asked his wife.

"I don't know, but I do have something to tell you all…I was going to wait until later whilst we were at home but I think it's alright to tell you here really!"

"Mum what's up?" Maddie and Abi looked concerned.

"Come on babe your worrying me now!"

"It's not anything bad, quite the opposite really!"

"Well spit it out honey?"

"Ok…okay gosh…well you know we were trying for a baby?"

"Yeah…and?"

"Well…we don't need to try anymore!" Sam smiled.

"Mum…what your actually up the duff already?"

"Well I wouldn't have put it like that but, yes I am pregnant!"

"Really Sam?" Phil looked in shock.

"Yep…I sure am I took a test before we left for the shops!"

"Bloody hell dad, well done that was quick!"

"OI enough of that girls, it does take two of use you know!"

"Huh I know mum, sorry…anyway congratulations!" Madison and Abigail kissed Samantha and Phil!

They all left the restaurant, when they got home Phil put Sean to bed and the girls made tea and coffee for Samantha and Phil, when Philip returned down in the kitchen were Sam and the girls were chatting about there new baby brother or sister he said.

"Well he went down like a light!"

"Good, well he has had a long day shopping with us!" Samantha replied.

"Yeah I bet!"

"Coffee dad?" Madison asked.

"Please sweetheart, cheers"

"Oh yes, Mr Hunter I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh god what have I done this time?"

"Well now, whilst we are on the coffee subject!"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Did you or didn't you mention to the girls that I was addicted to coffee?"

"Oh…that well I didn't say you were addicted, did I girls?"

"Erm….yes dad you did actually!"

"Well babes sorry I must of over exaggerated a bit, sorry!"

"You will be and lets get this straight I am not addicted to bloody coffee!"

"Yeah we know mum, well I am knackered so I'm going to hit the sack, what about you Abi?"

"Yes I think I will, night mum, night dad!"

"Night girls!" Phil replied.

"Yeah goodnight my darlings!" Sam smirked!

"Night, night…sleep tight!" and with that Madison and Abigail both lent towards Samantha and kissed what was soon to be a bump! Goodnight they both said to the unborn baby! When Maddie and Abi got settled into bed they agreed they had so much more in common then they first thought, some of the things they do like kissing Sam's bump and say things at the same time, just as if they were twins or something _we must have really bonded they_ thought!

* * *

"Hay Guy's, it doesn't look like I'll get there Christmas on our Christmas day, If that make any sense at all to you all!" But I promise the Xmas is just around the corner! So I might as well say Happy Xmas Eve to you all and i hope you all have a Beautiful Crimbo and get exactly what you asked for!! (If not I'm pretty sure you will all in good time!) But for now Merry Christmas and a happy New Year..Happy Holidays! Love you all...Sach XX ;-) XX

Ps, Don't stuff to many Xmas Turkey Sandwiches or you will be to stuffed to thing about your new Chaps! LOL...Byeeeeeeeee!


	17. Touch & Go for awhile?

It was coming up for Christmas when Maddie, Abi, Philip and baby Sean went Xmas shopping in London! They did Christmas shopping for each other and the new bundle of joy that was soon to arrive.

"Dad look at this!"

"What is it?" Phil asked Madison.

"Now that would really please mum look!"

"What an Eternity ring?"

"Well yeah, you normally get your wife one when you've been together a certain amount of years of have had a baby with each other to mark that it will be for ever!" Abi Shot back at Philip!

"I know that girls, but the baby isn't born yet and I don't wanna Jinx anything now do I?"

"No I guess not dad, okay you're right!" The girls agreed with there dad!

It wasn't that Phil didn't wanna get the ring for Samantha, he really didn't want anything to spoil the new family and knowing his luck something would and it being so close to Christmas and all because he brought her a ring, when he new they were forever anyway that's why they got married in the first place!

"Mum…Mum where are you….MUM?" Abi was shouting frantically.

"What's up Abi?" Madison asked.

"Have you seen mum Mad?"

"NO I thought she was with you and Sean?"

"No…dad's got Sean after I left you I'll went into Baby Gap and mum was standing right here in this spot"

"What's up guy, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Erm…dad, have you seen mum?"

"No…why I thought you two caught up with her when you left me and Sean?"

"Well I was just about to and Abi went into Gap and she said that mum was standing right here."

"Oh….MY…GOD, Sam…Samantha…Sam?" Philip was shout for his wife very worried!

"Hay shut it you lot, what you shouting like that for?"

"Oh…Shit Sam, don't you ever do that again okay?"

"Do what?"

"Walk off like that"

"I didn't just walk off I txt you that I was popping to the loo, as I have been for the last 20mintues, anyway I'm not a child guy I'm just pregnant alright not sick?"

"Yeah…mum we know we just worry!"

"About what a?"

"Like you said you are Pregnant and could drop any moment and all!"

"Yeah I suppose but I did txt your dad, if he had been look so deeply into that bloody jewellery shop so deeply, he would have got it, don't think I didn't see you all sneak in there for a quick snoop…I think we better get you all home, all this shopping and London air must be sending you all do dally!"

"Ha ha…whatever!" Madison replied.

"Yeah but let's just get to the car alright!" Phil said still a bit concerned for his wife!

When Samantha the girls Sean and Phil got back home Madison went up for a shower and Abi slipped into bed, Philip put baby Sean to bed whilst Sam made the coffee!

When Philip re-entered the room Sam's faced looked scared and sweaty.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Mmmm…nothing why?"

"You just look a bit flustered?"

"No…don't be silly, coffee?"

"Please"

Philip went into the other room a bit confused and once again worried about his wife.

"Phil…Philip?" Samantha shouted from the kitchen.

"Yep?"

"I'm erm…kinda knackered, so I think I'll hit the sack okay?"

"Erm…yeah okay I think I'll join you if that's okay?"

"Yes...of course it is…unless I have another husband tuck under the bed that's gonna climb in at the last minute I strongly recommend you do join me!"

"Funny!" Philip giggled whist follow closely behind Samantha.

"Sam walked into there en-suite bathroom, and doubled up with pain, as she sobbed…_Oh no I can't be, no please don't let me miscarry this baby, not this time please I beg you? _Samantha thought to herself.

"Sam…are you alright in there babe?" Phil asked with concern.

"Yep just brushing my teeth and stuff before bed, I won't be long ok?"

"Yea okay." Philip replied not to sure.

Before coming out of the bathroom, Sam washed her face and bit her lips then walked out of the bathroom with a play along smile on her face!

"Alright?"

"Yes I am now anyway!"

"Why now…what was wrong?"

"Nothing I meant I had something stuck in my tooth all night and just flossed it out!"

"Huh okay!" Phil shout back, noticing her face bright red and her eyes all puffy.

Sam and Phil both got into bed and cuddled up next to each other, all of a sudden Samantha felt this almighty gush of pain rush through her body like ice!

"O…Ouch…Please Philip help me…I think….I think…" Sam was cut off by Philip.

"I knew there was something wrong, why didn't you tell me Samantha, talked to me…what does the pain feel like?"

"Like it did when…when, I…I well you know?"

"Know I don't tell me Sam…just talk to me please?"

"I think I'm miscarrying again."

"NO….no…you can't me not this time look how far gone you are!"

"I know but they say it doesn't matter."

"Okay right hold on a minute, I'm taking you to the hospital right now alright…put your slipper on, don't worry about getting dressed just slip your dressing gowned on ok?"

"Yeah alright."

"Abi…Madison, wake up" Philip shout crying his eyes out.

"DAD…what on earth is the matter?" Maddie asked.

"Mum think's she lose the baby…I'm gonna rush her down the Ozzie, watch over Sean for me…his asleep just make sure you hear him when he wake's alright girls?"

"Yes of course dad…good luck. Madison and Abigail gave Samantha a loving kiss and

watch the both drive off, they felt so useless because there was nothing they could do"

"HELP….someone anyone HELP PLEASE…?"


	18. Breaking News!

"What 's the problem Sir, how can I help?"

"It's my wife…she losing our baby please hurry you have to STOP it, just do something anything please?"

"Okay….Ok calm down Mr?"

"Hunter and this is Samantha Hunter my wife."

The midwife took Samantha up to the Maternity ward to examine her, she then walked out of the door and came back smiling!

"What are you grinning at lady?"

"My name is Nurse Jordon and I'm going to be delivering you new buddle of joy!"

"What I don't understand?" Philip looked confused.

"No…I thought I was…"Sam got interrupted by the Nurse

"Miscarrying…NO my sweetheart your just in labour that's all!"

"But it's to early, isn't it?"

"No not at all, from your records it looks like your much further gone then you thought!"

"How far?" Phil asked looking at Sam a bit worried.

"About 38weeks my love so really the baby's only 2weeks early which I'm sure it will be just fine."

"Sam 38weeks?" Philip asked his wife with a little bit more then just concern

"Yeah I know…Oh my GOD!"

"Well I must have fell pregnant before we even started trying…so that would mean it was when we slept to together in Romania, that adds up doesn't?"

"It would work out exactly…Bloody hell, lucky it wasn't a one night stand after all!"

"I say….but this is it, were going to have a baby!"

"I know!"

At that moment Phil's phone rang…"Can I take this Nurse it's most likly our daughters wanting know how she is?"

"Of course but keep it down alright!"

"Yep sure will do, thanks!"

"DAD…what's happening?" Abi asked

"Well sweetheart put me on loud speaker!"

"What is it dad?" Maddie rushed.

"There is some news, mum's not losing the baby at all!"

"We don't get it…why was she in so much pain then?"

"Because she's having the baby NOT losing it my sweethearts!"

"Oh my god…like she's in labour right now dad?"

"Yes...well she's in her first stages, so it be a long night!"

"WOW…that's great, give her a kiss from us all and dad, hang in there…let us know how she's doing in a hour or so okay?"

"I will babe's, for now you two try and get some kip you won't get much when the new alarm clock get's home!"

"Will do dad Bye for now."

"Oh girls…how's Sean?"

"Fine he still soundo!"

"Alright talk to you soon ok?"

"Yep…byeeeeeeeeeeee dad!" the both girls said into the loud speaker!

Philip popped back behind the curtain to be with his wife!

"Phil the contractions are get much stronger and closer together…that midwife Sherrie is gonna examine me again in a minute to see how dilated I've gotten since we got here!"


	19. Pushing to the MAX!

-1"Great…do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No I'm alright for now…if you do then pop out and grab something?"

"No I'm fine just…wondering about you that was all!"

"Ok…but I'm fine honey honestly I am!"

"OK Mr and Mrs Hunter, Samantha isn't it?"

"Yes…and this is Phil."

"Alright petal I'm the midwife that's going to assist midwife nurse Jordon, is that alright with you both?"

"Yes of course!"

"Okay as you know already know Sherrie I'm Dawn!"

"Nice to meet you!" With that Samantha screamed once again.

"Oh no….god no, Sherrie I need to push!"

"Okay hold on one sec babe I'll just have a little look okay?"

"I don't think it's gonna wait that long!"

"No neither do I Dawn, the Babies head's crowning now!"

"Samantha babe, this is it will be parents real soon!"

"Phil…please hold my hand please!"

"Okay right, this is it now Samantha my darling you need to push my love ready, after 3!"

"OK….!"

1.….2.………3.….Push girl come on PUSH, PUSH, PUSH Sam!" The Midwife shouted at her.

"I……CAN'T, Please it hurts!" Samantha cried.

"It's okay babe, I'm here…your doing really, sweetheart!" Phil comforted her whilst stroking her hair.

"Okay…Ok I'll try!"

"Philip would have just wipe Samantha's forehead with this flannel?"

"Yeah sure, here babe"

"Right Sam here we go, One more push and you'll have your little buddle of joy in your arms!"

"Ready PUSH Samantha Push, come on honey, your nearly there once again go on!" Sherrie shouted with complete support.

And with that Samantha pushed one last time, and the midwife shouted.

"Awww…well down my dear you have a gorgeous baby….."


	20. Twins?

Thank you to Everyone Who R&R my Fic! I hope you'll all continue to REVIEW and enjoy. Gem: these next 3 Chaps are for you Hun!

* * *

"You have a baby girl!" The Midwife said with harmony. 

"A girl?" Philip asked again.

"Yes Mr Hunter a girl that is what you were waiting for wasn't it?"

"Yes well a boy or a girl, just as long as the baby was healthy I did care what we had!"

"Oooo good… glad to hear it!"

"Sam look at her she's beautiful…she has you nose and your ears!"

"WOW look she has your eyes she also has your chin, she's absolutely perfect Phil!"

"Of course she's perfect babe…we made her!"

Samantha gave an exhausting giggle, the midwife had told her that she was going to go and collect some scales to weigh there beautiful buddle of joy and that she would be back in a few ticks, so the couple could have a minute or two alone with there new baby.

"Have you rung the girls Phil?"

"No not yet I'll do it now shall I?"

"Yep, other wise they will kill us!"

"Yeah that's true!"

Philip dialled the house phone number and Madison pick up the phone, Phil explained that they had a baby sister, and that Samantha and the baby were absolutely fine.

"What did they say?"

"I spoke to Maddie, I think Abi was in the shower as I could hear an echo of singing!"

"That wouldn't surprise me, knowing Abigail!"

"But Madison said to say congratulations, well done and they will both see you us all soon"

"Awww good, at least they have both bonded well…it's as if they've grown up with each other isn't it?"

"I know it's really weird they love each other like mad, and don't you think it's strange how they both come out with the same things, like just at the same time like twins or something?"

"Yea I know, really strange A!"

"Right Mr and Mrs Hunter…you ready to see how much this little beauty weighs?"

"Oh definitely!" Samantha and Philip answered.

"Okay that should do it, she weighs…7lb and 2oz exactly!"

"Wow she's so light!"

"Erm Sherrie, I have this real bad cramp in my stomach still is that normal?"

"Ah hold on a min and I'll have a little look"

"Oh Shit….."

"What please Sherrie what is it?" Philip asked in panic.

"Erm…just hold on there for one moment Samantha okay, try not to jiggle around to much?"

"Ok but what's wrong?" With that the midwife ran out of the room and returned with a another doctor.

"What's going on Doctor?" Philip asked.

"Well…erm…it looks like you have another baby that wants to pop out!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"You have to be kidding me?" Samantha shouted.

"No…now look my love your going to have to push ASAP now okay?"

"AHHHH, OUCH…." Samantha screamed in pain.

It only took a couple of seconds for the other twin to be delivered!

"You have a boy as well as a girl my sweet's…congratulation!" The doctor praised.

Samantha an Philip were stunned, they had two newborns rather then just one! They both had mixed emotions, scared, happy, over whelmed, etc…

"Well done guys!" Sherrie congratulated the pair.

"How comes they both didn't show on the Ultra scan's Sherrie?" Sam asked.

"Well sometimes one hides behind the other and even to pick up two heartbeats is pretty hard sometimes…you are please right?"

"Of course we are but…it's just a bit of a shock!"

"Well of course it is honey look I'll clean your baby boy up and will go through exactly what we did with the first one alright again I'll give you sometime alone ok?"

"Thank you Sherrie!" Phil replied.

"Bloody Hell!" Philip sighed

"I know, that was pretty good stuff wasn't it babe!" Samantha shot back laughing!

"Wasn't it just…well I suppose that's sorted trying for another one in a years time A?"

"Well I wouldn't say that babe!" Sam said jokingly!

"Oi that's enough of that Mrs Hunter, just for now ok!"

"Yep sorry!"

"Shall I contact the girls and tell them they have a little brother and a sister?"

"No leave it till we get home…a little shock surprise won't hurt will it!"

"Nooooo I suppose not…your so wicked!"


	21. Home Coming!

The Midwife let Sam and Phil dress there daughter and son together and gave them a little pack to take with them to the ward, she also said that both Samantha and the twins could go home either in 6hrs or 24hrs depending on what the Paediatrician has got to say. The midwife also gave them a card with a picture of the four of them and with the twins weight and height, which there daughter and son both weighted 7lb 2oz both measuring 55cm in length and the time that there daughter was delivered on Monday the 31st of October 2006 at 7.27am and the son at 7.45am.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is it honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked looking curious.

"It's today's date!"

"What about it Phil?"

"Say it to yourself Samantha!"

"What…the 31st of October?"

"Yes and?" Philip shot back.

"Oh My God yeah I see what he means!" Sam said to the midwife.

"What's that Mrs Hunter?"

"The 31st of October today…you know Halloween!"

"Oh gosh…yes so it is, you have very lucky twins there my darlings…White Witches in the making!"

"So we do!"

"What a great excuse for a BIG Bash every year isn't sweetheart!" Phil explained!

"So it seem babe, nice one petal's!"

"That reminds me, there names are the only things that we need to add to there birth card, have you managed to decide as of yet?"

"No…Phil what do you think?"

"GOD…I…erm…I don't know, what do think?"

"Erm…maybe…wow…erm…" Sam stuttered!

"I know what about…Mia and Jake?"

"Yep that's perfect, they both look like a Mia and Jake…what do you think Sherrie?"

"They certainly so…they are absolutely gorgeous!" Sherrie said looking over at the bundles of joy!

"So we now have 5 kids to tackle with not just four!" Samantha explained!

"So where are the other children then?" Sherrie asked.

"Well we have to older girls, Madison and Abigail and then there's Sean, Maddie's 21, Abi's 18 and Sean is coming up for a year just after Christmas and now we have Mia and Jake!"

"Wow a lot of hard work then…you'll be busy at birthday's and Crimbo's then I gather…if you don't mind me asking what sort of work do you do?"

"Well we are both coppers I'm afraid, Detective Sergeants in CID actually!" Samantha replied!

"WOW okay, I was gonna say there's no way on this earth anyone could afford to have 5 kids and not have a great jobs!"

"Tell me about it!" Samantha and Philip replied!

"Okay…I'm gonna go and get you a bed on one of the ward just until the Paediatrician is on his rounds then see what he had to say, if he gives the all okay then I'll get your stuff packed up ready…is that alright for you both?"

"Yes that will be great thank you so much Sherrie for everything you have been a real support!" Sam thanked the midwife.

"Yes thank you, we really do appreciate all the supported you have given my wife!" Phil continued.

"That's perfectly alright, it was my pleasure!"

"Thanks all the same!"

The midwife gently laid the twins into a incubator where they could rest, Sherrie put the incubator right beside Samantha so she could see them clearly!

"Hello…Mr and Mrs Hunter, Doctor Patterson I am one of the Paediatrician on this ward…congratulation on your two new arrivals!"

"Thank you Doctor!" Samantha and Philip replied.

The Paediatrician check over the twins, all of the limbs, heartbeat, reflexives, etc…

"Okay the twins seem to be absolutely fine and all in good health so yes you may go home, that is if you feel up to it yourself and okay with that?"

"Oh yes Doctor, I feel great I just can't wait to get home and have a nice bath and show these two beauties off to there other two sister's and there brother!"

"Well that's great then, you may leave when you are ready…take your time there is no rush, I think your midwife would like to see you before you leave anyway!"

"Sure thanks doc!" Philip thank the Doctor Patterson.

"Right I hear the three of you have the all clear, I'll just take the ID tags off Mia and Jake's ankles, which I'm sure they will be glad about…they can't be very comfortable having a piece of plastic stuck to them!"

"No I suppose I can't be!" Samantha giggled back!

"Ok…well your all set to go, these are the twins medical packs, it's just got things like ID tags, birth dates, congratulations card for the proud parents bath oils, soap, etc..!"

"Awww that's really sweet thank you once again Sherrie, you've made this whole birthing experience a real good one, I must say!"

"And it's like I said before…it was a pleasure you have both done so well, congratulations once again!"

"Thank you…oh and Sherrie, will it be you that come to do the home visits for the next few weeks or so?" Phil asked.

"It most certainly will be…if that's alright with you both?"

"Of course…we wouldn't have it any other way, would we Philip?"

"Nooooo we most certainly won't my love, so we will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow it will be…around 3ish okay for you guys?"

"Defiantly…will have the kettle on for 2.45!" Sam joked.

"Okay I'll hold you to that…see you tomorrow!"

"Byeeeeeeeeeeee for now!" Sam and Phil waved!

"Cya my loves, have a good night!"

With that Samantha and Philip left the hospital, when the got outside the fresh air just swept into the face with a gush of wind and they were glad to be out. Whilst Phil strapped Mia and Jake's car seat's into there new Jag carrier as Samantha calls it Sam sat in the front and rested.

"Well sweetheart lucky you did buy a new car, other wise like you said we never would have fitted all the family into my other one!"

"At least I got that right babe A…twins I still can't believe it!"

"I know wait till the girls see two rather then one…they'll think we've stolen one!"

"Oooo don't!" Phil laughed!

The couple pulled up into the drive and Sam held Mia to the door, by which time Maddie and Abigail had already opened it all excited to see, what they thought to be just a sister but they were wrong!

"Mum hi how you feeling, awww look at her she's beautiful!" Madison stared and Mia.

"Mum where's dad?" Abi asked.

"Oh his coming I think his just grabbing the pack the hospital gave us, and we have a little surprise for you both!" Samantha tormented!

"Well what is it mum?" Madison said excitedly with Abi beside her.

"Dad welcome ho…What that?" the girls asked Philip thinking why they need to car seats rather then one.

"Well my darlings…this is your brother Jake!"

"What but I thought you had a girl, and if you didn't have a girl then who's baby is that with mum?" Both Maddie and Abi looked confused!

"Come and sit down girls…before you fall down!" Sam said excitedly waiting to see the look on there faces when they told them!

"When dad called you, your sister Mia was already born right?" Samantha questioned.

"Yep, right so what's…?"

"When Mia was being weighed, etc.. I felt this almighty cramp in my stomach again just like I did with having Mia!" Explained Sam.

"Okay go on?"

"The midwife had a look, when out the room and returned with another Doctor…who basically said that, _it looks like another one is ready to pop!_ just like that exactly!"

"No way so you like had…well TWINS?"

"Yes we did, one of each as you can see, meet your Brother Jake and your sister Mia girls!"

"WOW…dad why didn't you call us…and let us know?" Abigail asked.

"Well I did ask your mum whether I should or not…and she said no, _leave it as a nice surprise for when we got home_, and is it girls?"

"Well BLOODY HELL…just a bit, it's great just bit shocked that's all!"

"Yes sweethearts…believe me it was for us as well, we still couldn't believe it when we left and got into the car!" Philip popped up!

"Gosh…we congratulation mummy and daddy of five!" Abi joked!

"Yes I know…not funny Abi!"

"They are Soooo gorgeous aren't they Mad's?"

"More the words can say!"

"Coffee anyone?" Madison asked the family with all of them saying "yes"

"How's Sean been girls?" Phil asked his daughters.

"Yeah his been great, his had a walk and a play…the nanny took him out for a couple of hours, just so we could tidy up a bit for when you got home…they shouldn't be much longer, I know she said she was going to take him for some lunch and let him play around in play group for a while….so!"

"Okay I can't wait to see him!"

"I know neither can I" replied Samantha!

Sam and Phil put the twins into there mosses basket, Philip had to put Jake into what was meant to be Mia's cot until tomorrow when they could get out a do some shopping for the both of them. Abi kissed the twins and there mum and dad goodnight and when to bed, Madison finished fixing them something to eat as it was coming on for 10.00 and it had been a very long day!

"Right mum, dad I'm gonna retire to the bedroom I might have a quick shower and then go…is that alright with you guys?"

"Of course it is sweetheart, thank you so much for your help today Mad's"

"Mum you don't need to say thank you, that what I'm here for!"

"Babe is there something wrong with Abigail?" Philip asked a bit concerned.

"No I don't think so, I know she's really tired why?"

"It's just…she seemed a bit distant towards the end of the evening that all!"

Samantha overheard Maddie talking to Phil about Abi, so Sam went into check on her make sure she was feeling okay or whether she was asleep or not. Samantha opened the bedroom door open a crack and saw the room all dark and Abigail was facing the other way.

"Abigail…Abi are you awake, Abs?"

Abigail didn't reply, so Sam went up to her to kiss her check, she also told her that she _Loved her _As Samantha was walking out of the bedroom door Abi whispered…

"Mum…?"

"Hay…babe is everything alright…like you feeling well and all?"

"Yes of course mum…why do you ask?"

"No…nothing really is was just Phil had asked Mad's if you were okay and she just said that you were a bit tried basically!"

"Oooo yeah, I am pretty knackered…but I am okay"

"So you cool about Mia and Jake then?"

"Yes….yessss of course I am mum you should have to ask me that…I am well happy for the both of you" Abigail reassured her mother.

"Ok…it's just us leaving you and Madison with Sean last night wasn't planed or anything…I was meant to call the Nanny for when I went into labour, and then you and Maddie could have been there as well, that was the original plan anyway …so I'm really sorry if you felt a bit awkward or anything…but it all happened so quickly really Abs!"

"Mum…it's fine honestly, I really enjoyed looking after baby Sean, but I must admit I did feel a bit guilty when me and Mad's tucked him into bed…but I don't regret my choice giving him to you and dad…alright let me spell it out a bit you Mother okay… I think you a Philip are perfect together and Jake, Sean and Mia are all going to have the best parents in the world and yourself and dad are NOT under any circumstances make the same mistakes that you both made with me and Madison…am I right or am I wrong?"

"Your right in every way sweetheart, if there is anything I regret more…NOT spending much time with you as I could and should have done, so I am real sorry honey" Samantha had tear drops flowing all over the place!

"Yeah well let's not go over old ground ok…as far as I'm concerned it's all in the past and that's were it is gonna stay alright, but there is one thing you can do to make up for that past, and that is to just follow your heart in everyway, be happy, and take good care of Jake, Sean and Mia and I'll always be happy!" Abigail comforted her mother.

"I promise!" Samantha agreed to stay happy, etc…! When Sam and Abi had finished there well over due heart to heart Sam sat on Abi's bed whilst Abi laid her head on her mothers lap, Sam waited until she fell asleep, when Maddie returned from the shower she kissed Samantha and said goodnight whilst laying Abi's head back on her pillow and left the room.

"Hay you where have you been all this time?" Phil asked whilst yawning at the same time.

"Erm…having a chat to Abigail…well a heart to heart really, and it was about time as well.!"

"So everything's sorted then, she's feeling much better then?"

"Well she said she was feeling okay in the first place…she said she was just really tired that's all!"

"Good…shall we try and get some kip whilst the twins are asleep still?"

"Yeah I think we better don't you!"

And with that Samantha and Philip walked upstairs and had one last glace at there new bundles of joy and got into bed.


	22. Quality Time Together

It reached morning and Samantha was still asleep when Philip woke he ran over to the twins think there was something wrong as they hadn't woken for a night feed, as Sam came round all sleepy headed she asked Phil what was the what was the Matter he had explained that they hadn't woken up for a feed as she should know.

"Well…there most likely shattered as we were, it's take's a lot out of a mother giving birth to a baby let alone twins, so try and imagine what it's like for them."

"I suppose…scary and a bit weird and much more probably!"

"Yep I should think a lot more, imagine coming into another world that you know nothing of yet…like from the darkness into the light really, they've never seen the outside world do yes it must be a bit scary for them!"

"Yeah I suppose, just as long as there alright and healthy I don't care!"

"No me either!" Samantha replied!

"So what's for breakfast darling!" Phil asked his wife gently making sure that he didn't wake the twins!

"How about a fry up!" Sam replied.

Samantha and Philip had just finished eating when there was a knock at the door it had just gone 11am, Sam went and answered the front door.

"Ah…Sherrie hi, please come in, the twins still haven't woken yet sorry!"

"No that's fine will do you first in that case, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure…just give me a minute and I'll be right with you."

"Sure!"

"Oh Sherrie hi…would you like a cuppa or anything?" Philip asked whilst entering the lounge.

"That would be lovely thanks!"

"Okay won't be long!"

Phil went back into the kitchen and spoke to Sam.

"Wasn't she meant to be here for about 2 Sam?"

"Erm…yea that's what I thought, oh well she's here now what can we do ask her to leave and pop back later!"

"Nooooo of course not…but we could have been out of anything!" Phil replied.

"What with twins not even a day old yet!"

"Well you no what I mean!"

"Of course I do baby…but who else would!" Samantha giggled!

The couple walked into the lounge together, both giggling and trying not crack up!

"Sherrie I didn't add any sugar to that tea…would you like some?" Philip asked.

"No not for me thanks Philip…I'm sweet enough!" Sherrie shot back!

"Right do I need to go and load the dishwasher or something?" Phil asked awkwardly.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before honey, but if you prefer to load the dishwasher the you may!" Sam giggled once again.

"Okay then…just give us a shout when your done yeah?"

"Will do!" Samantha replied.

"Golly gosh, you have him well trained A?"

"Oooo no I think he just thinks it will be a bit embarrassing with us all in here!"

"Awww bless him…I understand!"

Philip popped upstairs to check on the twins before loading the dishwasher and Mia was already awake.

"Hello daddy's little princess…how you doing?" Phil just gazed into his new daughters eyes and rocked her gently whilst standing by the window, that over looked there big garden he was telling Mia that she'll be able to go and play out there one day and have all the garden gadgets that she and Jake wanted!

"Hay I see you didn't get much loaded in the dishwasher then!" Sam said walking towards him.

"No I thought I'd check on the twins…and when I got up here Mia was already awake, so I thought you know…Sod the dishwasher will let mummy do it later!" Philip said sarcastically!

"Oh yeah thanks guys, let have a hold!" Sam took Mia and stroked her slightly fair hair, Mia and Jake hardly had any hair but Jack's was very light brown, much lighter then his fathers. Sam took Mia downstairs for the midwife.

"Here she is…Phil's bring Jake down when his got him awake!"

"No problem, it will Probably be much easier and quicker doing one by one anyway!"

"Alright!" Samantha replied.

The midwife weighted and checked Mia over and asked Samantha how well she was feeding as Sam was breastfeed both of the twins. Sam replied and then Phil brought Jake down into the lounge and did the same with him. The twins both weighted 7lb 4oz the midwife agreed that was normal to put on at least 2oz's when there a day old because the feeding every 20-30minutes!

"So where are these other 3 lovely children I kept hearing about?" Sherrie asked.

"Oh well Maddie and Abi are at college and Sean is with the nanny at the moment"

"Nice…house your self then!"

"Well I wouldn't say that, not with these two anyway!" Philip joked!

"Well that's us done for today…I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Of course, do you know what time at all?"

"Erm…to be honest no…I'll have to give you a call in the morning if that's okay?"

"Yes that's fine, thank you Sherrie…tomorrow it is!"

The midwife left and Samantha feed the twins whilst Philip loaded the dishwasher and pottered around for a bit, he had a shower and then run a nice bath for his wife and looked after the twins for an hour whilst she got freshened up and dressed and everything!

When she returned she asked Phil if they should give the twins a little bath and get them dressed for the first time as being the new proud parents! They agreed on which outfit to put on them. Sam bathed Mia and Phil bathed Jake as it was quicker that way, the same for getting them both dressed but instead they swapped so Philip dressed Mia and Samantha dressed Jake so they both got to bond with the twins equally!

Six weeks had passed by and Mr and Mrs Hunter decided to take the twins and show them off down at the station as Philip had to go back to work the following week. They pulled up in the yard of Sun Hill, when they walked into the Station it was all quite like there wasn't anyone about at all!

"They Knew we were coming didn't they Phil?"

"Yeah Jack said they did anyway"

When the walked into CID it was completely empty if they didn't know any better they'd say the station had closed down! They thought they'd go and wait in the canteen, as they might all be on a shout or something. As they both walked through the double doors to the canteen they heard.

"Congratulations Guys!" The whole station was there waiting for them with food, drink, music, presents, etc…

"Awww you guys you didn't have to do all this for us!"

"We didn't we done it for the twins NOT you love!" Jo shouted across the room!

"Well come on then…lets have a look at them then!" Gina said walking over to them both.

"Awww look at them…there absolutely gorgeous…well done to the both of you!" Gina kissed the new Mummy and Daddy!

"So come in then Mate what's it like?" Zain asked.

"Well apart from the tiding up after the two older girls and the nappy changes…it's GREAT!"

"Brilliant…really proud of you mate and twins, you're a very brave man!"

"No she was the brave one!"

"Well congratulation mate…right I'd love to stand here and chat all afternoon but I have a load paperwork to get through, so I'll see you back here next week yeah?"

"Yep you will…see ya late Zain"

"Yea…bye mate!"

Samantha and Philip ended up losing the twins in the end to Honey Harman and PC Emma Keane! They both got to catch up with there friends and all the goss in the station as usual!

"Well girls thank you so much for minding them for us…but I'm afraid we have to get them back home now!" Sam and Phil teased as they took one each!

"Awww okay that's a shame, we really enjoyed it!" Honey and Emma replied.

"That's ok when we need a babysitter you we will know where to come then A?"

"Oh yeah sure no Probs…looking forward to it!"

When Sam and Phil got home the girls were already there waiting for them, to see the brother and sister, Sean was still out with the nanny until 6pm so they had sometime to get the dinner on and the twins into bed, so that they could also spend some time with baby Sean.


	23. Chipping In!

"Mum did you want me and Maddie to put the twins to bed tonight?" Abigail asked her mother.

"Erm…yeah that would be really nice, thanks sweetheart!"

"Right beauties time for bed say night night to mummy and daddy!"

Samantha and Philip kiss there new bundles of joy and Madison and Abi took them both upstairs to settle them down before they rocked them to sleep.

Sam started playing with Sean whilst Philip made them all jelly and ice-cream.

Sean was only just pulling himself up which was good for 7mths.

"Sweetheart look quick…!" Sam shouted to Phil in the kitchen.

"What's up?" As Philip entered the room he saw Baby Sean pulling himself up holding onto the sofa!

"That's great isn't it darling?" Phil replied.

"No it's wonderful!"

Sam and Phil praised the son and Sam feed him his Jelly and ice-cream.

After about an hour Sean fell fast asleep in his Ball Pool after crawling around from his mum and dad who were playing Pica Boo and Tag!

"I'll just run Sean up into bed shall I and then maybe we can watch a movie for a change yea?"

"That would be lovely…shall I pick a DVD or are we gonna pick something off of Sky movies or Box office together?"

"Erm…you choose this time, I'll leave it with you!"

"Okay…oh and honey will you bring down the fluffy duvet with you please?"

"Yeah sure, I would be two ticks!" Phil teased!


	24. Cosy night in?

Hay guys sorry its taken soooooooooo long to ud on this one have been real busy and also in the middle of like 4-5 new Fics so hopfully you'll see them pretty soon trying to keep up with them so you don't have to wait soooooooooo long this time so plzzzzz just bere with me and hopfully it will be well worth waiting for! hope your all stilll enjoying this fic! if not please do say! Plz keep up the R&R's...

* * *

Philip returned back downstairs with the fluffy duvet for his wife, he explained that the twins were already in the land of nod so and Sean went out like a light! 

"So my gorgeous wife what's it to be then…Comedy or Horror?"

"I thought a good Comedy would be nice…and there aren't much on the anyway the only nearest to Horror would be either the Ring two or the bloody what lies beneath!"

"Mmmm very exciting!" Replied sarcastically!

"Sooooo you choose, DVD or Taxi or Big Mama House 2?"

"Well I thought I saw Meet the Fockers on there?"

"Yeah but look how many times we've sat there painfully and watch Abi sit there chuckling away to it 3-4times a day!? Samantha said giggling to herself!

"Yeah, I know well we could always make up our own Meet the Fockers!" Philip said cheekily.

"Now your talking!" Sam smirked back.

As there almost ran upstairs leaving a trail of clothes behind them, Samantha when to unbutton Philip's jean but his phone rang!

"Aww baby don't answer it please!"

"Sweetheart I have to its Jack!"

"What…well what's he want at this time of night?"

"We'll I don't know do I coz you won't let me answer the phone!" Philip smiled at his wife.

"Ooooh go then but be quick ok?"

"Will be!"

"Allo Philip hunter"

"Hunter its me Jack, can you talk?"

"Erm…yeah one sec, what's up Jack?"

"I have a big problem here mate, Gina's been attack"

"WHAT…Gina Gold Guv?"

"Yep…I know it really late and it you own time but do you think you could both work throw and give me a hand…I'll understand if you can't mate I know you have to think about the twins, maybe just one of you if not two?"

"Err….yeah sure just give us a minute Jack and I'll have a word with Sam and get back to ya is that alright Guv?"

"Yes mate thanks!"

"Babe its Gina…erm…she's been attacked and apparently in pretty bad shape" Phil said softly.

"Oh my GOD when…what happened?" Samantha questioned.

"Not quite sure yet, but the DCI wants us both to help him find out if not both one of us…what shall we do babe?"

"Erm…well we can ask the girls to listen out for the twins, the don't have Uni tomorrow or anything so I'll ask them"

Samantha ran upstairs carefully trying not to wake the twins.

"Maddie….Mad's, ooh, Abigail, Abi…Right that's it GIRLS WAKE UP!" Sam shout real loud!

"Yeah…What…What's up…look at the time mum it's nearly 3am?"

"Yes sweetheart I know…look just hear me out ok, Gina's been attacked.


	25. Tense moments!

"You what???"

"I know it's really bad, apparently"

"So you don't mind listening out for the twins then honey, I am really sorry to do this to you both really"

"Mother they are no bother…just get outta here will you, if you see Gina say hi from us both!

"Will do girl…thank you so much darlings, love you…byeeee!"

"Love you too mum…bye!" Madison and Abi whispered.

"Alright babe…we all set to go?" Philip asked his wife!

"Yep…just answer me one thing?"

"What's that sweetheart, which car by the way?"

"Yours its faster…when did this happen anyway?" Samantha continued.

"Earlier this evening"

"So why didn't anyone call before then?"

"Baby I don't know, lets just go yeah?"

"Yea hold up, just let me grab our jackets"

Samantha and Phil sped off towards the station, when they arrived the were coppers from Barton Street as well as the City to catch the sod who attack there well respected colleagues.

"Guv"

"Samantha…Phil thank you ever so much, I know you have enough to deal with"

"Its no sweat Jack…come on give us an up date…!"

"Well as of yet Gina's slipped into a coma"

"Bloody hell!" Phil mumbled.

"Oh Nooooo this can't be happening…after all she's been through you'd think someone up there would give her a break A?"

"Yeah tell me about it" Phil and the DCI agreed.

"Come on, come and meet some of the crew…we've rounded up as many of the crew as we could…as you can see we have Barton Streets lot and guys from the city!"

"Yeah well by the sounds of it, we are all gonna need all the help we can get and blood coffee!"

"Yep that's been dished out as we speak by the kitchen staff that we dragged in…bless em!"

"Great…so have we got anything on this guy?" Sam questioned.

"No not a thing…think the little sod's an illegal and many different ID's so how were gonna find him without Gina is another thing."

"Anyway Peter…these are the best coppers I have got so please don't lead them astray, this is DI Samantha Hunter and this DS Philip Hunter…guys this is DS Peter Godson"

"Nice to meet you both…I have heard so much about you both, its finally great to meet you in person, and just to let you know I have only been here less than an hour, so that's how highly your spoken of!" Peter explained.

"Well thank you…its lovely to be thought of!" Sam replied!

"So what do you think peter…ever dealt with this before, I mean a colleague…we've dealt with our own going missing and being held hostage but this is the Inspector you know…she's a remarkable women, that why I don't understand who in the name could do such a thing. By the looks of it she was know by him sooooo?"

"I for one have never had to deal with this sort of case with one of our own officers nor Inspectors…so no this is a bit of a challenge…another thing obviously I know nothing about Insp Gold but it doesn't sound like she's the one to provoke an outsider unless for good reason, am I right?"

"Spot on mate!" Philip answered.

"Right shall we do coffee then start getting out there having a search or maybe pop down the Ozzie and see how she's doing personal?"

"Yeah why not I'm sure we wouldn't be doing any harm… to be quite honest correct me if I'm speaking out of turn, but we can't really do very much unless we can get info outta Gina?"

"Yeah your totally right there" Samantha replied.

"We have uniform at the scene with Forensics in case something comes up there also knocking on doors so apart from the that we can't do that much like I said before."


	26. Taking action

_Hi everyone really sorry I haven't UD8 4 a long while, but I promise to do much better...lol Hope ur all still enjoying this Fic, keep R&R plz! lol also a VERY BIG thank to all of you that have stuck with this VERY LONG fic...plz keep all the reviews. Love Ya All! Sach xx :-) xx_

* * *

"Hi DI Nixon, DS Hunter and DS Godson Sun Hill CID, we've come to see how are colleague Miss Gina Gold is doing?" 

"Huh…we have been expecting you, she seem stable at the moment but obviously that status can change unfortunately, is there any family that you know of, we really need to contact a next of keen be quite honest?"

"Erm…no not really she did have a niece but I don't think they are still in contact…Gina isn't really a family person, more of a put work first kinda women." Samantha replied.

"Oh…okay well are any of you guys a very close friend at all by any chance?"

"Yes well erm…we both are myself and DS Hunter!"

"Okay, if I get you to sign this consent form with that we alright with you guys?" the doctor asked back.

"That would be fine…only if it's ok with you considering we aren't family?"

"Well by the sounds of it she only has both of you at this present moment in time so yes it is alright with me and besides if anything does change, we will need to contact someone if there is an emergency to make any decisions that my arise at that time."

"Okay where do we sign?" Philip Shot in.

"You may go in and see her now if you wish?"

"Please" Samantha and Phil nodded.

Sam looked at Phil and Philip looked at her, they were very surprised the doctor hadn't warned them of the state she was really in.

"Excuse me…hello DOCTOR, are hearing me?" Philip shouted at the two the Giggling doctors!

"Yes Mr Hunter what is it I can do for you?" One doctor asked.

"Firstly where is the Doctor who is meant to be look after Miss Gold?"

"Erm… Miss Gina Gold right?"

"Well erm…YES!" Phil shout once again.

"That Sir would be me" the doctor looked seriously.


	27. Speaking Your Mind

"Well the DOCTOR…I suggest you get your giggling arse into her and clean up her face, who do you think you are just leaving her to lie there with blood still all over her face, while your standing out here giggling along with your MATE…she sat there left like a piece of SHIT on your SHOE." Philip shouted even louder for the last time.

"Sorry Mr Hunter…I'll get a nurse to deal with it ASAP." The Doctor stuttered.

"NO I want you to do it doctor?" Phil questioned her name as it wasn't the first doctor that he saw when he and Sam signed the consent forms.

"Phil what's going on out here?" Sam peered from around the corner.

"Nothing…well not anymore, it's sorted isn't it Doctor?" Once again Philip had to question her about telling him her name.

"Erm…yes of course it is Mr Hunter, and I am Doctor Sandeep."

"Right ok doc we will se you in less then five I gather?"

"Yes right away Sir." The doctor looked over at her other team members rather bruised.

"Sweetheart what did you say to her?" Samantha looked up at her stressed husband!

"Nothing that didn't already need saying"

"Alright…well you feel better now do you?" Samantha asked her husband.

"Huh, I done…well!" Philip paused

"WELL WHAT?" Sam raised her voice a touch.

"Well…if they carry on doing there job's properly, I won't need to intervene will I my darling?"

Phil smiled.

"No well…no more out bursts ok sweetheart!"

"Okay Ok…Just as long as she keeps it buttoned, so will I!"

"Alright lets just concentrate on Gina for now OK babes!" Samantha told him sharply!


	28. Putting Your Foot Down!

"Yeah…Yea…Yeah ok Sam, I promise to keep on the ball!"

The doctor walked into the Private room Philip had also made them prepare for Gina, she had cleaned Gina's face and made her a bit more comfortable.

"Is there anything else I can get for you before I leave?" The doctor shoot a look at Phil as she was walking out the door.

"Yes there is actually, put her on five minute OB's…oh and 3 cups of black coffee's without sugar would be a good start!" Philip looked at the doctor sarcastically!

"It will be right with you sir." As the doctor walked out of the room she looked at one of her fellow colleagues and shock her head in discussed.

Samantha glared at her husband who seemed a little tense.

"You feeling alright there mate?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Its just you seem a bit tense?"

"No I am fine…just don't like the attitude of these bloody doctors, I mean come on who do they think they are just leaving Gina there still covered in blood, just because she's slipped into a coma doesn't mean she some sort of vegetable that needs neglecting." Philip stressed Clearly Angered by the insensitive doctors.

"Well he does have a point there Peter, she's still a Human being…yes she in some sort of deep sleep but it doesn't make her a person that they should neglect, she still deserves that level of respect just like everybody else" Samantha shot back sharply.

"Yes I know that…and believe me I was saying anything otherwise and also I didn't know you two were so close and I'm sorry if I sound insensitive I really didn't mean to sound like I didn't give two hoots, coz that's what I am here for and I do care.

"No its fine I didn't mean to judge you!" Philip and Peter shock hands and decided to start a fresh along with Samantha calling it truths!

"Your coffee Sir…" The doctor walked in to the with three coffees in her hands.


	29. Quality Time

"Ah thank you, I trust you'll be taking her OB's in like…Ooooh NOW!" Sam smirked and the doctor!

"Erm…Yes I will be, just give me a sec to grab the BP machine" The doctor again looked shocked and offended.

"Well you've changed your tune!"

"Na I just thought I'd chip in…just so she knows who's boss!" Samantha Phil and Peter all laughed, then Philip turned to Gina.

"Well Girl I hope you're listening to all of this, otherwise its just a waste of time!" Phil had tears running down his face.

"Hay you…come on she's gonna be alright, you know our Gina she never gives in without a fight." Samantha told Phil.

"Huh so that's why your crying as well then is it?" Phil smiled up at Sam as she stroked his hair.

"No don't be silly…it just hay fever and its really stuffy in here anyway!" Sam lied.

"Well considering it's the middle of winter, your not doing that bad then?"

Sam and Phil just gazed into each others eyes for a while until…

"You know what I'm gonna run down and get us something to munch on!" Peter said whilst winking at them both, Samantha and Phil then realized what he was up to.(Giving them some time alone with each other and with Gina).

"Okay Peter…thanks!" Both Samantha and Philip replied with a smile.


End file.
